Change in my Life
by Arwennicole
Summary: A fashion designer that had everything at her fingertips is held hostage by a gang for ransom, but one of her kidnappers seem to have a kinder heart than his friends. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Change in my Life

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_. Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: A fashion designer that had everything at her fingertips is held hostage by a gang for ransom, but one of her kidnappers seem to have a kinder heart than his friends. AU/AH

Change in my Life

Chapter 1: Life Interrupted

Alice sighed as she looked at another set of designs, getting up to look at the manikin that was wearing the design. "I said these skirts don't need that much frill," she muttered pulling on it. She was a little frustrated with the fact that the people making the clothes weren't following instructions. She kneeled down and took out some scissors and cut some of the frill that was hanging all over the skirt. "Jessica!" She called.

"Yes miss?" Jessica asked walking in.

"Is my dress for the fall fashion show ready?" She asked.

"Yes I'll bring it in," Jessica answered.

Alice got up off the floor and looked up when Jessica came in with another manikin, removing the sheet. "Ooh! It looks great!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down a little. The dress was supposed to be worn at the ending of her fashion show. It was a fuchsia colored dress that almost looked like kimono, rhinestones along the seams of the dress. She smiled as she checked everything on her dress. "It's perfect," she told her excitedly.

"Glad to see one of your dresses came out like you wanted," Jessica commented.

Alice smiled and looked through the rest of her clothes for the fashion show.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Jasper Hale was sitting in an alley with his gang, swinging his knife around on his finger from the string it was on. He was sitting on a fire escape wearing black boots, black pants, and a black hooded sweater with the hood over his head. He was told to sit up on the fire escape, being his gang's lookout as usual. He looked up and closed his knife as a familiar group of people walked into the alley. "You're on our turf mutt," Jasper told them jumping down in front of them.

"Really, I don't see the Cougar symbol on any of these walls," the leader answered.

"Sure there is," Jasper answered.

He took out the small flashlight from his pocket and aimed it at the wall next to them, showing them the Cougar symbol on the brick wall. Jasper looked at the group with a half evil grin on his face. The leader shoved Jasper backwards when the rest of the gang came out of hiding. "Well our Coyote friends have come out to play," James sneered. The leader of the Coyotes punched James in the face with the rest of the Coyote gang attacking the Cougar gang.

Jasper pulled out his knife and took a swipe at the guy coming after him. He ducked when the guy tried to hit him in the head with his own knife. Jasper tried stabbing at him when he was attacked from behind, hitting the ground hard and lost his knife. "Here kitty, kitty," the guy laughed. Jasper rolled out of the way jumping back up to his feet. He tried to get to his knife when he was felt the sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Shit!" He hissed.

He grabbed his arm and saw that it was already bleeding. He was kicked in the side again, Jasper was able to get his balance back and grabbed a hold of his knife and threw it at the guy who tried stabbing him, the knife embedding into his side. He ran back over and grabbed the knife back when he ducked again when another guy tried to aim at his head with his own knife. James had the leader of the Coyote gang pinned. "Get off our turf," James snapped. The leader shoved James off before they grabbed their injured friend off the ground and left the alley.

Jasper sat in the warehouse where the gang hung out and took off his hooded sweater. "Dude did he see your face?" James asked.

"No," Jasper replied as he started to take care of his own injury.

The cut was deep, but not deep enough that he needed stitches. These kind of cuts were normal to him, so he just took care of the injuries himself. He cleaned it out and wrapped it up in the gauze he had snuck from the hospital the last time he was there. "Teach those mutts from trespassing on our territory, Jazz did you kill the guy?" Laurent asked.

"I never kill," Jasper answered almost irritated with the idea of killing someone.

He fixed his arm up and put his sweater back on. "Good work Jazz, good work," James told him. Jasper cleaned his knife back up and closed it before climbing back out the window.

Jasper sat outside the warehouse again when James climbed out, tossing him a beer. "Victory my friend," he told him with a chuckle.

"Not much of a victory," Jasper answered nonchalantly.

He popped the cap off his beer bottle, taking a long drink from it. "We need a plan," James informed as he sat back against the rail.

"What kind of plan?" Jasper asked curiously.

James chuckled evilly before taking a long swig of his beer. "We need money," he informed as he looked at their turf. Jasper remained quiet as he listened to James' plan on how to get the money they wanted.

* * *

Alice smiled as she walked over to Jessica. "Jess, send these down and have these designs made," she instructed.

"Alright," she answered.

"You have a nice weekend now," Alice told her sweetly.

"Thanks you too Miss Cullen," Jessica answered.

Alice took out her keys from her purse as she stood in the elevator. Once she reached the car garage, she started looking for her yellow Porsche. She looked up when she almost walked into someone only to see three guys there. She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. "Hello Miss Cullen," one of the masked men commented. She stepped back a couple of steps.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I hope you were serious," one of them sneered.

Alice shrieked when they came at her. She grabbed the pepper spray out of her purse and tried to spray them with it. She let out a scream when someone grabbed her from behind and then a rag was pressed against her nose and mouth. "Relax," the voice hissed in her ear. She struggled but then she started feeling lightheaded and darkness claimed her.

* * *

Alice woke up in a dark room, looking around. She tried to touch her head when she heard clanging next to her. She saw that her arms were handcuffed to a iron rod headboard to a bed. She tugged some more and looked around. The room was extremely dark except for whatever light was coming in from the closed window. "Don't try it, there's two more guys sitting at the end of the fire escape," a voice commented, startling her.

Tugging on her chains, the young woman looked around in fear. "Don't worry as long as you don't try to scream or anything, nothing will happen to you," the person informed sitting in a chair. Alice let out a deep breath when she could see the glint of his knife in the light from the streetlamp. He was skillfully swinging it back and forth on a string, opening and closing it as it landed back into his hand. "No need to fear me girl, I'm the last person you should be afraid of," he told her.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

He opened his knife and started poking the tip of the knife against the arm of the wooden chair he was sitting in. "You are needed for a plan that's why you're here," he replied. Alice tugged on her chains some more before she gave up with a defeated sigh. "Again you have nothing to worry about," her guard informed. Biting her lower lip as she looked at the mattress she was placed on. She gasped when he suddenly got up from his chair.

"Stay away from me," she told him trying to back up.

She tried to scream when he covered her mouth. "Hush I'm not going to hurt you," he told her sounding a little frustrated. He undid the handcuffs and handcuffed them to a lower bar. "There, so you're a little comfortable," he added.

Walking back over to his chair, Jasper watched her out of the corner of his eye as he continued to swing his knife back and forth. He watched as the girl stared at the wall. "How long are you keeping me here?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

Alice remained silent after that, feeling the sadness well up inside her. She might never see her parents or brothers again.

James was outside the room pacing as he continued to stare at the clock on the wall. "Victoria, get the phone ready," he instructed.

Walking over to the room, he knocked on the door. "Hey bring her out here," he ordered before covering his face with a ski mask. The door opened and Jasper came out with the girl. "Her parents will want to hear her talk," he told Jasper.

"I have them on the phone," Victoria informed covering the mouthpiece before handing it to James.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I have your daughter," James said into the phone.

"I want to talk to her," Alice heard her father say.

"Mmm I don't think so," James answered.

James chuckled as his gang started gathering their things. "You listen here, we want 10,000,000 dollars, we'll call you with more details," he informed before slamming the phone down. He stood up. "Cover her eyes we're getting out," he told the gang.

Alice let out a gasp as someone blindfolded and gagged her. Jasper sighed as he lifted Alice up and they hurried out of the warehouse.

Not long after that, James and Jasper were standing by the windows of their new hiding spot watching as the police broke into their old hangout. "Keep moving they'll be searching all the warehouses in the area," he informed. Jasper nodded before they went to their next hiding spot with their hostage.


	2. Hostage

Chapter 2: Hostage

Alice was sitting in her new room trying to get out of her binds. She still had a gag in her mouth, both her arms and legs were tied. She let out a little noise as she wriggled around, trying to free her wrists from their ropes. She looked up when the door opened and her usual guard came in. The only way she recognized him was the design on the knife he always carried with him. He snapped the knife open and walked over to her. She shook her head and tried backing up. "I'm not going to hurt you just stop," he told her.

Forcing her to lean forward, he moved behind her and cut the ropes off her wrists before cutting the ropes off her ankles. Glaring at him, she smacked him across the face before she got up to escape. He grabbed her arm and forced her down on the floor. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed. He pinned her wrists down with one hand and covered her mouth.

"Stop! Just stop! You won't even make it out the front door alive so stop," he hissed.

She still struggled against him trying her hardest to get him off. "Listen to me, I won't hurt you. I told you I'm the one person in this whole gang that won't hurt you. If it were any of the others you'd be screaming about more than just someone sitting on you," he told her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stopped struggling. He let her wrists go and got off her so he could lock the door. She rubbed her throbbing wrists, sniffling.

"I never did anything to any of you, why are you doing this?" She asked her voice shaking.

"It's not me, it's the leader," he answered as he picked his knife up off the floor.

He sat down in the chair and removed his mask, his face hidden in the dark again. "You're helping him," she told him.

"Only to keep you safe from one of the others. Trust me, I'm the only one who won't force a woman to have sex," he answered.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

"I'm on the other side of the room should give you a reason to believe me," he replied.

She sat down on the mattress that was placed on the floor as her bed. "Here…" he murmured. He got up from the chair and left the room for a second. He returned with a pile of blankets, putting them on the end of the mattress. "That way you won't freeze all night," he added.

"Thanks…" she said slowly.

She grabbed the top blanket, covering herself with it. She pushed her bangs from her eyes. "You can rest, I won't let anyone else in the room," he assured her. Sighing, she lied down on the mattress with tears falling down her face. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

Jasper was sitting in his chair, he could hear her quiet sobs and felt nothing but guilt rip through him. Moving his fingers through his hair, he got up and left the room again, locking the door behind him as he went.

He suddenly heard chuckling and saw James sitting on the couch. "The girl give you trouble?" He asked with a sly grin.

"I didn't do anything to her before you start putting ideas into your head," Jasper answered leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Oh yes, the honorable Jasper, he waits for women to give him what he wants instead of taking it," James mocked as he grabbed the beer off the table that was there.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he stayed close to the door. "James, I'm not going to touch her and I expect that no one else will touch her," he added.

"No one else will touch her while you're at the door keep your shirt on," James muttered as he took a swig of his drink.

The younger man continued to keep his guard up, standing by the door as he watched each gang member either enter the room, exit, as well as others coming in and out of the other rooms. The place smelt like old beer cans, burnt cigarettes, and other smells mixed all in one. All in all, the hideout was disgusting. Moving his fingers through his blonde hair, he watched as some guys would bring girls in and have their own 'fun', speaking that none of them could touch their hostage that was inside the room.

Jasper was far from an idiot, he knew all too well what these men wanted to do to the young girl they had captured. As he had promised, he wouldn't let any of them touch her. He was James 'Tracker' McCarthy's right hand man, had been for the last six years. He was also the brains of all the plans, the best when it comes to fight plans. Except for this plan, the plan to kidnap the infamous Alice Cullen wasn't on his list of strategies, this caught him off guard. "Hey Major, why don't you just grab a beer and relax, we'll get our money," James commented.

"I'd rather not," Jasper replied.

"Don't be such a puss," James told him, rolling his eyes.

He tilted his head back towards the kitchen. "Hey Victoria, why don't you gimme a beer?" He called out.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" She asked.

"Come on babe," James insisted.

Jasper sighed as Victoria came out with another beer handing it to him. James grinned as he grabbed the redhead's wrist, pulling her down into his lap. "Come on babe, cheer up, soon we'll have our millions and we'll be home free," James told his girlfriend.

"I like the sound of that baby," she answered grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him.

Jasper looked towards the window, feeling a little disgusted with James and his little girlfriend. "Yo, Major," James called. He tossed Jasper the beer which he caught easily, but then disappeared into the room again.

He put the can next to his chair as he sat down again, watching the young woman sleep uneasily. He didn't blame her, he wouldn't have been able to sleep in this place if he were in her position. Jasper continued to stare out the window, moving his fingers through his hair as he stayed up all night to make sure she was safe from the rest of the gang.

At the Cullen house, Carlisle was sitting in the living room staring at the phone when Esme walked back in with some coffee. He let out a sigh as his wife sat next to him. "Why wouldn't they let us talk to her?" Emmett demanded frustrated, breaking the silence.

"They were probably leaving so no one could find them," one of the officers replied.

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh, moving his fingers through his hair. "I can't just sit here and wait for these guys to bring my baby sister home," he told his parents.

"What are you going to do run all over New York to find her?" Rosalie asked her husband standing up.

"Maybe," Emmett replied.

"Then I'm going with you," Edward told his brother standing up.

"Okay no one's going anywhere sit down!" Carlisle ordered standing up.

He stared at his two oldest children. "We're already worrying about your sister. We don't know how many there are of them and they are probably armed. I will not lose all my kids," he told them. Esme walked over to their sons, holding onto their arms.

"Please just stay we need you here," she insisted.

Bella held onto her husband's arm, biting her lower lip. "Edward, please," she whispered. The two older Cullen children sat down just as the phone rang. The police started getting the equipment ready. One officer nodded and Carlisle picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dad?" He heard Alice say.

"Alice! Are you okay? Have they hurt you?" He asked.

"Dad don't---" she started but was cut off.

"You heard her voice, I still want the money I will call again to give you more information," the kidnapper informed before hanging up.

Carlisle hung up. "We have a location let's go," the officer told his men before they ran out. Emmett and Edward ran out the door after them.

Arriving at the scene, they found that the call was placed at a phone booth. "Check for prints," the police chief ordered.

James was standing at the window his hideout with a grin. "We have them chasing their tails," he chuckled. Alice let out a gasp when she saw that her brothers were near the phone booth with the police.

"EM--" She tried to shout when James covered her mouth, grabbing a hold of her waist.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Her eyes widened in horror when he held his knife to her throat. "James no don't," Jasper ordered grabbing a hold of Alice pulling her away, keeping her mouth covered, "you won't get the money if you hurt her." James hissed before closing his knife.

"Let's go, our ride is waiting," James told him.

Jasper sighed as he tied Alice once more, blindfolding and gagging her. He lifted her up and carried her out of the warehouse to their next hideout.


	3. Protective

Chapter 3: Protector

Alice was sitting on the cot with her knees drawn to her chest when the door opened. She looked up as her mysterious guard walked in with a tray of food. "Why are you helping me?" She asked as he set the tray by her cot.

"I told you, I'm not like them," he answered sitting in his chair.

"Then why are you with these people?" She asked.

He started swinging his knife back and forth again, opening and closing it as he did so. "I'm not going to sit here and give you my sob story background," he replied as he stabbed the knife into the arm of the chair.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled lightly. "Why does it?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

He continued to swing his knife while staring out the window. "If you're not like them why are you helping?" She asked.

"There's one of me and there's five of them, you do the math," he replied.

She started picking at the sandwich that was on the tray. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"It hasn't stopped you so far," he replied.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that," he replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"I am your kidnapper, when you get out of here you could tell the police my name," he replied.

Alice tried to get up when the handcuff on her wrist tugged. "No I won't tell," she insisted. He shook his head slowly.

"I didn't fall off the vegetable truck yesterday Alice," he told her.

She sighed. "You saved me from James," she answered. He nodded his slowly.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, not even him," he told her.

Alice bit her lower lip. "I'd like to know the name of my protector," she said quietly.

"I won't tell you my name," he answered.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. He got up from the chair and walked over to her, taking a key from his pocket. He undid the handcuff and moved to sit back in his chair. "What…" she started.

"The door is locked and this is a three story building," he replied.

She rubbed her wrist, sighing. She lied down on the cot, closing her eyes as she started falling asleep.

The peaceful sleep was interrupted when she felt someone cover her mouth. She woke up with a gasp. "Why should Major get all the fun?" The person hissed. Alice tried to scream but it was muffled. "You'll have fun," the guy commented as he pinned her down. Before anything else could happen, the guy was yanked off her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jasper demanded.

Alice, for the first time in the three days she was held captive with these people, saw her protector for the first time.

He was tall, maybe about six foot one, chin-length curly blonde hair, green eyes, he wore black boots, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. "Come on Major! You always get the fun with her," the guy muttered. Jasper grabbed him by the front of his shirt, throwing him against the wall.

"You will NOT come into this room again," he answered.

Jasper threw the guy out of the room and locked the door. He turned around to find Alice cowering in the corner with her knees drawn to her chest.

Alice pressed her forehead to her knees, her shoulders shaking slightly. She felt someone touch her and let out a scream, moving to hit the person. "Hey it's me, I'm not going to hurt you," Jasper told her, holding onto her wrist. She lifted her head, she was visibly shaking from what could've happened if he wasn't there.

"I want to go home," she told him sobbing.

Jasper closed his eyes, knowing what she wanted. He didn't blame her either. Moving to get up, Alice suddenly gripped his arm. "Please don't leave me alone," she insisted. Jasper sat there for a second before looking at Alice to see her in tears. "Please don't leave me here alone," she repeated pulling him closer. Not knowing what to do at first, he slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around the girl that he was supposed to just guard and make sure she wouldn't try to escape.

Alice curled up against him and cried, gripping the front of his shirt as she did. She didn't care that she saw his face, she just felt safe with him. She felt his arms wrap around her and let out another sob, holding onto him even tighter if it were at all possible.

After the young woman fell asleep, Jasper stormed out of the room and closed the door behind him. "What happened to no one going in this room but me?" He demanded angrily.

"Cool it Major, he just wanted to have some fun since you seem to have the fun all the time," James answered.

"I never once laid a hand on that girl!" Jasper snapped.

He looked at each of the other men that were in the room. "No one enters this room but me NO ONE. That was the plan from the start of this and that's how it stays. The next person who walks into that room will be saying hell to relatives they have never seen before!" he told them swinging his knife back and forth.

"No one will go in there and bother your little fashion slut," James answered as he took a swig of his beer.

Jasper glared at them when Frank got up from his chair. "Come on Major you have been trapped in that room with that girl every night the last three nights, you haven't done a thing to that that sexy bod?" He asked. Jasper brought out his knife and held it up to Frank's throat as he got close to the door.

"Take another step closer to that door, I dare you," he said, glaring daggers at him.

Frank sneered and took another step closer to the door. Jasper let out a hiss as he spun the knife around and the man was suddenly on the floor holding his thigh. Jasper was still standing in the same position he was with the knife in his hand the little bit of blood on the tip. "Frank you're an idiot, even I know Jasper means what he says," James commented laughing.

"If the man says 'touch the girl and I'll kill ya' he means it," Laurent put in grinning.

"Take him to the emergency room, you know what kind of story to give them," James told them.

Two of the guys walked over and grabbed Frank, dragging him out of the room. Jasper went back into the room and closed the door behind him. He made sure it was locked and put the chain lock on the door before taking his place in the corner again. Alice was still asleep and this time he really looked at the young woman he was guarding.

She was petite but yet she was stunning. Her once light gray skirt and light blue blouse were now dusty and dirty from the warehouse. He got up from his chair and sat next to her on the bed, reaching out to touch her short dark hair. She was beautiful, he stroked her cheek gently and she sighed leaning into his touch in her sleep. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up. He stroked her hair for a few more seconds before he sat back in his chair and watched her through the rest of the night.


	4. Not as Planned

Chapter 4: Not as Planned

Alice was sitting on her bed staring out the window, she was feeling a little chilled. "Here," Jasper whispered, grabbing the blanket off the floor.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Um…here…I think they might be more comfortable than what you're wearing," he told her setting down a pair of jeans and a sweater on her bed.

Alice lifted the pants up to see that they were way too big for her. "There's a belt under the sweater for you, I know the clothes are kind of big," he commented. He cleared his throat. "Right I'll let you change then," he murmured leaving the room.

He stood outside the door as he started tracing the carving on the side of his knife. The letters _JMH_ were carved on the side. On the other side was more writing and was just staring at the engraving when there was a knock on the door. "You can come back," she told him. Jasper opened the door and reentered the room to find Alice sitting on the cot again. The clothes were huge on her, making her look even tinier than before.

"Sorry, didn't think the clothes would get that big," he chuckled.

"Where did you get these?" She asked.

Jasper cleared his throat sitting in his chair. "Those are my clothes," he replied after a few minutes. Alice looked at the oversized sweater and laughed a little.

"Well at least it's warm," she murmured.

Jasper smiled as he watched her trying to get herself situate on her cot. "I'd suggest we take a walk but…" he started.

"I understand," Alice reassured him.

Smiling a little, Jasper got up from his chair and for the first time he sat across from her on the bed. "Tell me, were you born with a silver spoon in your mouth?" He quipped. Alice laughed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, are we rich, yes, but were my brothers and I given everything on a silver platter, no. Dad gave us an allowance when we were growing up and when we each of us hit sixteen we got our own job," she replied.

He sat Indian style on the bed listening to her. She smiled a little and started pulling at the strings on the hoodie she was wearing. "What do you plan on doing with me once you get the money from my father?" She asked. Jasper sighed as he picked some imaginary lint off the bed.

"The leader of the gang has plans, but it won't go with the plans I have," he told her.

She gave him a quizzical look. "I'm going to help you get home Alice, I won't let anything happen to you not while I still draw breath," he said quietly. Alice suddenly reached out, placing her hand on his face.

"How can someone as kind as you get mixed up in a group like this?" She asked quietly.

"Very easily," he replied.

He let out a deep breath, his green eyes locking with her brown eyes. Jasper saw the emotions she was showing in her eyes and pulled away. "Don't," he told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't look at me like that," he replied.

Alice slowly slid off the bed, sitting next to him on the floor. She reached up, moving her fingers through his hair. "I know your nickname is Major, but could you please tell me your real name? I promise I won't tell anyone. Why would I turn you into the police after you've helped me? Protected me?" She asked quietly.

After awhile, he looked down at the young woman next to him and let out a deep breath. "Jasper…my name is Jasper," he finally admitted. She smiled as she reached over, holding his hand.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice," she said quietly.

He chuckled lightly before looking at their suddenly entwined hands. For the first time since he joined The Cougars, he was just James's second hand man, the guy that everyone feared. He lived to terrorize people, at least that's what he thought at first. The last six years had been extremely empty, his life revolved around nothing but injuring others, protecting the Cougar territory.

This young woman that his gang had unrightfully captured, was the kindest soul he had ever met in his life. Probably the only girl who actually sat next to him willingly than forced next to him like other women before. Except, he never once laid a finger on them. He would just sit in his room with them and gave them whatever they wanted. Then while the rest of the gang slept, he let them sneak out his bedroom window.

Alice smiled as she moved her thumb over his hand gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt safe with him, he never showed her any reason why she should be afraid of him. She actually found herself waiting for him to return to the room to see him again. She felt Jasper's arm move around her waist and smiled a little. She felt so safe wife, even safer now that she was this close to him. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Jasper watched as Alice slept, moving his hand up and down her arm as he kissed her forehead gently. He rested the side of his head against the top of her head as he continued to think. A plan started to formulate in his brain on how he would get Alice out of here and to safety. He wanted to get her home to her family. It wasn't right that she was being held captive by his gang. He hated the idea from the start, he just wanted to get her home.


	5. Heart's Sacrifice

Chapter 5: Hearts Sacrifice

Another two days went by, Alice was held in this place for five days and James was still giving her parents just tiny details of what they wanted in just 38 seconds so the police couldn't find them. During the past couple of days, Alice realized something, something she thought could never happen in a million years. She was falling in love with her kidnapper.

Jasper sighed as he brought another tray of food to Alice. "You should eat," he murmured.

"I'm not hungry," she answered staring out the window.

He sat down at the end of the bed. "Alice, listen to me," he whispered. She looked over at him curiously. Jasper moved closer, just in case someone was listening in on them. "I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered. Alice's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?" She asked.

Jasper reached over, touching her cheek gently. "I don't want another family getting hurt. I've already ruined so many lives," he whispered. Leaning forward, Alice pressed her forehead to his.

"You are the kindest person I have ever met," she answered.

Shaking his head slowly, he held her small hands in his larger hands. "Alice, I'm a bad person. Whatever you're feeling don't. You'll only end up hurt because of me," he whispered. She bit her lower lip as she ducked her head so she could look him in the eyes.

"It's a little late for those kinds of words," she whispered.

Jasper looked at her and sighed, lifting her hands up and kissing them gently. "Oh Alice, if only we met earlier before all this, when I was once the good person I once was before I joined the Cougars," he answered. Alice moved her hands up and down his arms. "You'd be safe, away from all this," he said quietly.

"Do you truly believe that?" She asked.

Jasper gave her a quizzical look. "If we had met earlier in our lives would I be safer? At least in this hellhole, I'm safe, safe with you," she said quietly. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers. He leaned forward, burying his face into her neck taking in her scent. A groan involuntarily escaped his throat as her scent invaded his senses.

Alice bit her lower lip as she ran her fingers over his neck, her eyes closed as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She moved back onto the cot, pulling him with her. He was suddenly hovering over her, their faces were only mere inches apart. She smiled a little as she moved her hand over his torso, before leaning forward kissing his chest through his shirt. He groaned softly as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her neck right above her pulse point.

Tilting her head back, she felt his hands move up the sweater and moaned as she felt his fingers against her skin. He pulled back a little; their faces were close together again. Alice closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply. Jasper kissed her back, moving his tongue along her bottom lip. Moaning softly, she reached down to pull his shirt up when there was knocking on the door. "Major come on out here," James called through the door. Jasper pulled back, letting out a deep breath. He glanced at the door before looking back down at the young woman under him.

"Just stay here and please eat something," he insisted.

She nodded before he kissed her once more and got off the bed, leaving the room. Alice sat up with a small smile on her face before she picked the tray up off the floor.

Jasper walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "What?" He asked with a sigh.

"Listen, we need you to move the girl, the cops are starting to get closer to our trail. I'm close to having the good doctor to giving us the cash," James informed.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you plan on doing with the girl once we actually get the cash?" He asked, putting on his disguise.

"Well she won't be needed after we actually have it," James replied as he pulled Victoria into his lap.

Victoria grinned as she gripped the front of her boyfriend's shirt. "It'll be painless," she commented moving her hand up and down James's chest. He chuckled before he kissed his girlfriend heatedly.

Jasper felt his heart drop to the very depths of his stomach. They were going to kill her; they had no intentions of sending her home. He went back into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Alice saw Jasper's face extremely pale when he came back inside. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked getting up. Jasper had her sit back down and placed his hands on her face.

"I have to get you out of here, soon," he answered.

"What…" she started.

"The rest of the gang has no intentions of sending you home to your family," he replied.

Alice felt her heart plummet and tears well up in her eyes. "No," she whispered her voice cracking. He silenced her with a kiss, his hand stroking her cheek gently. As he pulled away, he hugged her tight.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," he whispered.

He kissed her shoulder and her neck. "I intend to keep that promise," he answered.

"What are we going to do?" She asked clinging to him.

He sighed, burying his face into her neck. "I have to take you away from here, the police are getting close," he replied. Pulling away, she stared at him quizzically. "I intend to get you away from here, but not to get away from the police," he said quietly.

Jasper continued to stroke her face lovingly, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Alice kissed him back, moving her hands up and down his chest. They pulled away after awhile and Jasper hugged her tight. Gripping the front of his shirt, she let out a shaky sigh.

That night, Jasper was sleeping in the room with Alice wrapped up in his arms. Except, nightmares were plaguing his dreams.

_**Jasper was standing in front of the warehouse when he heard a scream. "JASPER!" he heard Alice scream. Running inside he started running up the stairs.**_

**_"ALICE!" He shouted._**

**_He ran up the stairs trying to find the room. "HELP ME!" She screamed. Jasper ran to the room and dug into his pockets for the key, but it was missing. He started punching and kicking the door._**

**_"ALICE!" He shouted._**

**_Jasper felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see a familiar pair of matching green eyes glaring at him. "You weak minded boy!" He snapped, "You can't save her!" Jasper suddenly heard the silence in the room and dropped to his knees as laughter filled his ears. "NO!" He shouted with his hands over his ears._**

Jasper shot up from the bed. "No!" he gasped out. Alice sat up when she saw the sweat covering his face and his shirt was drenched.

"Jasper, Jasper, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, her hands on his face.

He was breathing heavily and fell back on the bed. "Nothing, nothing I'm fine," he replied. Alice moved her hand up and down his chest trying to sooth him.

"You were talking in your sleep," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Come here," he whispered. He sat up and kissed her gently. Alice kissed him back, her hand on the side of his face.

They moved so she was on the bottom and he was above her again. He stroked her face gently, the shirt quickly came off and baring his naked torso to her. Alice bit her lower lip as she reached out, touching the many scars that touched his body. Leaning forward, she traced the scars with her lips while her fingers moved to his back touching the many scars that were there.

Groaning softly, he moved onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Alice straddled his sides, her fingers moving over his well-built chest and stomach, feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips. He reached down and gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her in the jeans and her lacy pink bra. Sitting up slowly, he pulled her close so their hips were touching intimately; he kissed the space between her neck and shoulder while moving his hand over her smooth back. She moaned softly, her fingers scratching the back of his neck.

Letting out a deep breath, his fingers traced over her bra straps before looping his fingers around them pulling the straps down her arms. Looking at her, their eyes were locked together; their breathing had become heavy with the heavy kissing and touching. She smiled softly as she reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, leaving the upper half of her body completely nude to him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, tracing the underside of her breasts. She smiled as she teasingly ground her hips against his. "Tease," he quipped softly before moving so she was on her back again.

Reaching down, Alice traced the designs on his belt before undoing both the belt and his pants. She felt his lips rain gentle kisses over her skin, making her moan in pleasure. She wanted more of it; she wanted to feel their bodies pressed together. She just wanted him.

The last of the clothing was discarded, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other. They touched each other gently, yet lovingly. Jasper kissed down her neck again moving toward her chest. She moaned softly, her arms resting up by her head. Placing kisses between her breasts, he cupped her left breast in his hand while kissing and caressing her right breast. "Jasper…" she whispered softly. He kissed his way to her other breast, giving it the same attention while his free hand moved down, touching the inside of her thigh, before moving even closer to her center.

Gasping, Alice arched her hips a little, whimpering. "Please," she whispered gripping his arms, pulling him so she was looking him in the face. "Please don't tease me," she said quietly. He smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose before kissing her gently. He groaned when he felt her hand teasingly brush against his erected manhood as punishment for his teasing.

Holding her arms above their heads, their hands touching the wall but still entwined together. Jasper stared into her eyes, seeing the hint of nervousness in the brown orbs staring back at him. "You can say no," he whispered. Smiling softly, she kissed the tip of his nose while moving her foot over his leg.

"Please," she said quietly.

Smiling softly, he kissed her tenderly while he slowly entered inside her. She whimpered softly, feeling her body stretch to accommodate him. He pulled away from their kiss and moved his mouth to her shoulder as he reached her maidenhead. As he thrust into her the rest of the way, he bit her shoulder. She yelped in pain, her hands gripping his. "What…" she started as he pulled away from her shoulder.

"We're one darlin," he whispered softly, hearing the southern accent in his voice as he spoke.

Alice looked between them to see their bodies joined as one. Looking up at him, she smiled softly before he kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back and moaned into his mouth as he started moving his hips against hers. Soon they were both caught up in the same rhythm. Their moans and groans muffled into their kisses. Jasper suddenly sat up, pulling her with him as they continued their lovemaking. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, her nails digging into his skin as she felt her first climax building up. He groaned softly, closing his eyes tight as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He crashed his lips into hers once more as they reached their climaxes together.

They stayed completely still for what felt like forever. For awhile Alice forgot to even breathe, if it weren't for Jasper gasping for air she would've fainted from the lack of air. She gasped softly, closing her eyes tight. Burying his face into her neck, he swallowed hard as the pain hit his heart all at once. He had to get her out of there, that night.

After awhile, Jasper got dressed, handing Alice the clothes she had been borrowing from them. "You have to go, now," he told her.

"But…" she started.

He tied her hands up and covered her eyes. "We have to keep up the charade," he whispered. Nodding as he put the gag in her mouth, he moved her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and carried her out of the room.

Once they were out of the warehouse, Jasper moved down the path, knowing where the police would. He set Alice down on the ground and removed the binds along with the gag and blindfold. "The police are not far, if you run that way you'll run into them in no time," he said quietly. She stared at him quizzically.

"What about you?" she asked quietly.

Jasper looked around before he suddenly cut the ropes apart with his knife. Looking around again, he grabbed the largest stick he could find and handed it to her. "Hit me," he told her.

"What?!" She asked in disbelief.

"You have to Alice, hit me," he replied.

She looked at the stick. "Alice if it doesn't look like you escaped, it would be worse for you if they knew I let you go. You have to make it look like you took my knife, cut yourself free and hit me," he told her. He grabbed his knife and slashed his own arm. "There now you just cut me with the knife," he added.

"Jasper…" she started.

He stood in front of her, letting out a sigh. "I don't want you to get killed because of me," he whispered. Kissing her deeply, he held her close to him with his good arm before letting her go.

Alice felt the tears sting her eyes a she gripped the stick in her hands, sniffling a little as she looked at him. "I love you," she told him. She saw the shocked expression on his face, but then his eyes softened a little.

"I love you," he answered.

Then everything went dark for Jasper as the stick connected to his head.


	6. Not the Same

Chapter 6: Not the Same

Carlisle and Esme hurried down the hall of the hospital when they saw one of Carlisle's friends and colleagues exiting a room. "Derek," he called.

"Carlisle, Esme, I just finished checking Alice over," he told his two friends.

"How is she? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Esme asked worriedly.

The doctor had a puzzled expression on his face. "I found traces of semen on her," Derek replied quietly. Esme felt her heart drop.

"She was raped?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"She won't let me do a rape kit on her," Derek replied.

"Where is she?" Esme asked.

"She's right in there," Derek replied gesturing towards the room.

Alice was sitting up in one of the hospital gowns when Esme came in. "Alice oh sweetheart!" She gasped hugging her daughter. Alice hugged her mother back, biting her lower lip. "Are you alright? Let me look at you," Esme insisted, her hands on her face.

"I'm fine, mom," she assured her.

"Why won't you let Dr. Charles do the rape kit? Sweetheart…" Esme started.

"I wasn't raped mom," Alice answered.

Esme stared at her daughter. "Mom please, I'm not doing the rape kit I wasn't raped," she insisted. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned back on the bed. "I won't do it," she added.

"Alice…" Esme started.

"No mom, I wasn't raped, I really wasn't I let him," She answered.

While her mother was sitting there in disbelief, Alice lied down on her side with tears in her eyes. She put her hand over her eyes as she cried a little, her fear for Jasper's safety hitting her straight in the heart.

When Jasper opened his eyes, his head started throbbing. "Jasper how the hell could you let her go!?" James exclaimed angrily as he slowly sat up.

"James, she hit me on the back of my head with a stick," Jasper replied as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

James stared at him before he stormed out of the room. Letting out a heavy sigh, Jasper got off the cot when he saw something on the floor, reaching down he picked up the ring that Alice had worn on her right hand the whole time she was there, except for her last night there. He felt the heavy feeling in his chest as he stared at the ring. "_I love you_," her words were echoing in his head. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

When night fell, Jasper started walking through the empty streets when he saw the hospital. He hid behind one of the buildings when he saw the doctor and his wife leave the hospital. "I'm sure she'll be alright dear," Carlisle reassured his wife. Once they had driven off in their car, Jasper snuck inside the hospital.

Walking down the halls, he felt like he had peered into every room in the hospital. He had to see Alice, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

When he finally found her room, he saw that she was fast asleep in her hospital bed. Walking over, he pulled up the chair by her bed, holding her hand. "Alice," he whispered softly. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "Alice, darlin, it's me," he murmured.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked over to see Jasper there. "Jasper oh thank God!" She gasped hugging him tight. Jasper hugged her back with a sigh of relief. He hushed her gently, rubbing her back.

"I can't stay, I wanted to be sure that you were okay," he told her.

"I'm okay," she answered stroking his face gently.

He kissed the palm of her hand. "I can't stay," he said quietly. Shaking her head furiously she grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Please, please stay," she answered.

He pulled her hand from his shirt, holding her hand between his. "I'll stay for a little while but not for too long. They'll start to wonder where I went," he explained. Biting her lower lip, she looked at him with sad eyes. Jasper sighed, tracing circles into her wrist. "I wish things were so different Alice, I wish I hadn't made the stupid decisions I had made in my life," he murmured.

"We went through this already, do you really think our lives would be better off if we had met sooner or if you hadn't joined the gang? Do you really think things would be better?" She asked.

The young man sighed, kissing her hand gently. "Things probably would've been worse for me if you weren't there," she said quietly. Jasper got up from the chair, leaning over so he was pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Reaching up, she stroked his face with the back of her hand. "I love you," she answered. He smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice demanded.

Pulling back, Jasper saw a very tall, muscular man standing in the doorway. "Emmett wait," Alice told her older brother. Emmett was glaring daggers at Jasper.

"You're one of them aren't you?" He asked.

"Emmett don't!" Alice exclaimed.

Before Jasper could even react, Emmett grabbed him by the front of his shirt slamming him into the nearest wall. "EMMETT!" Alice shouted.

"I have half the mind to break your neck with my bare hand!" Emmett snapped his hand wrapped around Jasper's throat.

"Emmett don't! Please!" Alice exclaimed as she got up from the bed.

She ran over trying to pull her brother off him. "Emmett get off him! He saved me get off him!" She exclaimed.

"He helped kidnap you!" Emmett snapped.

He raised his fist back to punch him when someone else grabbed his arm. "DON'T!" Rosalie shouted gripping her husband's wrist. Jasper was staring at the woman in disbelief.

"Rosalie…" Jasper started.

Emmett looked between them before letting Jasper drop to the floor. "You know him?" He asked in disbelief.

"I have known him for twenty-two years, six months, and four days," Rosalie replied.

Jasper held his throat as he got up from the floor. "I have to go," he told them.

"No Jasper stay," Alice insisted.

Stopping he held her hand, placing her ring back into her hand. "I'll see you again," he whispered kissing her forehead. He let her go before he took off down the hall. Alice stood there with a heartbroken expression on her face before Rosalie led her sister-in-law back to the bed.

"Wait that guy was the twin brother that disappeared six years ago?" He asked.

Rosalie closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly. "That would be him," she replied. Alice pulled her knees up to her chest and let out a shaky sigh.

"He saved my life, he protected me," Alice told Emmett.

Emmett closed his eyes, moving his fingers through his hair. "I should go find him," he commented.

"You won't find him, I'm lucky to have seen him when I did before," Rosalie replied.

"So…what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Alice replied.

She bit her lower lip. "You don't do anything," she said quietly. Emmett sat next to his sister hugging her gently.

"I'm sorry Ali I thought the was hurting you," he murmured.

Alice bit her lower lip and hugged him tight. "I know," she answered sniffling. Rosalie sighed and pulled the blankets back over Alice as the young woman fell asleep with her head on her brother's chest.

Jasper was standing outside of the hospital with a heavy sigh. He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath when he saw what the time was. "Dammit," he muttered before he ran as fast as he could back towards the Cougars' side of the city.


	7. No Turning Back

Chapter 7: No Turning Back

At the Cougar warehouse, Jasper was staring out the window, his mind stuck on the image of Alice's face. It had been five weeks since he helped her escape and yet he could still hear her laugh, everything about her haunted him when he slept and when he was awake. He looked up when the door slammed closed and James stood there. "Hello Major," he greeted grinning a little.

"James," he answered, nodding before he started swinging his knife back and forth in his hand.

"You know, Jazz, I had this really interesting question that's been sitting in my head for the last week," James commented as he sat down in the chair across from the couch that Jasper sat on.

"What?" Jasper asked as he closed his knife.

James sneered at his friend. "Well, you know how you said the girl cut herself free from her ropes?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Jasper replied slowly.

"I find it quite interesting that she was able to reach down into your boot and grab your knife and then have that same amount of time to cut you with the knife and yet cut herself free without cutting her own hands," James commented.

Jasper stood up, opening his mouth to explain himself when James grabbed him and shoved him backwards into the wall. "You let the whore go!" He snapped. Jasper gripped James's arm.

"You were going to kill her," he answered.

"Of course that's how the game works Jazz! If we let her walk free she could turn us ALL in!" James snapped.

Jasper saw the Cougar leader reach into his pocket for his knife. "You still need me around," Jasper answered.

"Really for what?" He asked curiously.

"Your next fight plan. You know I'm the best strategist in this gang," Jasper replied.

Staying quiet for the longest time, James let him drop and opened the door to let the rest of the gang in. "Alright, Jazzy," he commented. He walked over to his one time comrade and kicked his side, making him turn over onto his back. James stepped on his chest keeping his knife into view. "You're going to wish you were dead though," he commented. He looked over at the rest of the gang. "Have at it boys," he told them before leaving the room with Victoria.

Alice sighed as she tried to get back into her usual routine at work, but things were different, a lot different since she was kidnapped. Except her mind was always on Jasper, she missed him, she was worried about him. He was always on her mind and she just couldn't help but think about him.

The young woman sat at her desk, staring at the many clothing designs in front of her. For the firs time in her life, she wasn't interested in her work. Biting her lower lip, she twisted her ring around on her finger. She moved her fingers through her hair, feeling nothing but pain hitting her chest. Life didn't seem as wonderful as she thought it was without Jasper near her. She put her hand over her eyes and let out a deep breath, she wasn't going to cry. She refused to cry. "Miss Cullen?" Her secretary called.

"Yes Jessica," she replied.

The young woman opened the door a little wider. "Miss Cullen, I just wanted to inform you that your fashion agency called from Italy and they were wondering if you still planned to go over there…" Jessica started.

"Confirm all my travel plans please," Alice replied standing up.

She had completely forgotten about her travel plans to Italy to discuss the latest fashions and the newest designs with all her other designers. Standing up, she started putting everything into her bag. "After that Jessica you can go home," she told the young woman.

"Um…thank you Miss Cullen," Jessica answered before closing the door.

Alice sighed as she went to grab her jacket when a wave of dizziness washed over her. She let out a deep breath, pressing her hand against her forehead. She let out a small sigh as the dizziness finally passed. The young woman grabbed her jacket and left the office.

When she arrived home, Alice was packing her things when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. Looking up, she saw Rosalie there. "Hey Rose, surprised you don't have Henry with you," she commented.

"Mm Emmett wanted dad and son time with Henry," Rosalie replied smiling a little.

Alice smiled as she grabbed her passport from her nightstand to make sure she had everything still. "Alice you don't have to go on this trip," she commented.

"Yes, I do," Alice replied.

Letting out a deep breath, Alice sat down with a sigh, rubbing her throbbing forehead. "You okay?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Just a headache," she replied.

The headaches would come and go as well as her dizziness. The last few days she had been dizzy and her head would throb. "I need to pack I have a flight to catch tomorrow," she told Rosalie standing up.

"Alice you're obviously not feeling well why don't you just call this trip off?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I'm not calling it off," Alice replied.

She got back up and started packing again.

After making sure all of her things were packed, Alice was checking things over in her organizer when she came across the date. "May 5..." she murmured. She realized that she was a little late. Shaking her head lightly she let out a deep breath. "It's the stress," she muttered to herself. Rosalie walked in with a sigh. "So…Jasper's the brother that disappeared six years ago?" She asked. Rosalie nodded her head slowly, sitting down. "What happened?" She asked.

Sighing, Rosalie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Our father was cruel to Jasper, he constantly bullied and abused him. I don't think there was a night that I wasn't cleaning the cuts on Jasper's face," Rosalie replied.

"What about your mom?" Alice asked.

Rosalie sighed as she twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. "Our mom died when we were five and that's when the beatings started for Jasper. He wouldn't touch me because Jasper always defended me, which it only got worse for him. Well, when we were sixteen, Jasper didn't come home one night. Then he didn't come home the night after that. A week past and Jasper still wasn't home. I went to school and saw him sitting with James and his gang. He wasn't the same brother I knew and loved, he was a changed person and I didn't like what he turned into. Before school even got out during the summer he jumped in the car with the gang and took off. That was the last time I saw him," she explained.

Alice sat there in complete shock. "I tried to find him, but it was like he disappeared into thin air. I had no idea where he went, if he was safe and everything like that. Then I ended up running away from home myself because dad started taking his anger out on me. I ran to Seattle, where I met Emmett which you know from that point the rest is history," she added.

"So…that was the first time in six years you saw Jasper," Alice said quietly.

Nodding her head slowly, Rosalie sighed sadly. "I can see that he's trying to be the good person he once was before dad beat it out of him," she muttered. Alice bit her lower lip and twisted her bracelet around on her wrist.

"I just hope he's okay," Alice whispered.

Rosalie hugged her with a sigh. "Me too," she answered. Alice hugged her back with tears welling up in her eyes as they both sat in silence, worrying about the same person.

The next day, Alice was standing in the middle of the airport with her carryon with her. Emmett hugged his sister tight, lifting her up from the floor. "You call us when you get to Italy," he told her.

"I will I promise, tell Edward and Bella bye for me," she answered.

"Not a problem shrimp," he chuckled.

He set her down on the floor so Rosalie could hug her goodbye. "If Jasper shows up…" Alice started.

"I know I'll tell him," Rosalie answered.

Alice let her go and grabbed the handle to her carryon.

She was about to head to the gate when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "Alice," Jasper called quietly. He had a baseball cap hiding his face. Hurrying over, she stood in front of him.

"You came," she said quietly.

Jasper sighed, staring at the floor. "I just wanted to be sure you were safe," he answered. She placed her hands on his face when he hissed. "Don't, don't," he insisted.

"What's wrong? Why are you hiding your face from me?" She asked.

She took the hat from his head and let out a gasp. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. "Oh my god what happened?!" She gasped moving to touch his bruised cheek. He stopped her, shaking his head.

"They know," he answered.

Alice's eyes widened in horror, covering her mouth in disbelief. "Oh no," she whispered.

"You have to stay as far away from New York as you can right now. Don't come back, they're searching hard for you now," he told her.

Biting her lower lip, she held onto his hand. "What'll happen to you?" She asked.

"James needs me yet, he'll keep me alive," he replied.

"What about when he's done with you?" She asked.

Jasper stared at her with the saddest pair of eyes she had ever seen. "I love you," he whispered kissing her forehead. Alice hugged him back with tears falling down her face

"I love you too," she answered.

He kissed the top of her head and shoulder before letting her go. "Your flight is waiting darlin," he whispered. She nodded and took off her ring.

"I know it's too small but it's for you," she told him placing it in his hand.

Jasper looked at the small ring before looking at her. Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly, his hand on the side of her face. Alice kissed him back, her hand on the back of his neck. "Flight 414 to Rome, Italy is now boarding," a woman announced over the loudspeaker. Jasper pulled away, letting out a sad sigh.

"Always remember how much I love you," he whispered.

"I will and I will see you again," she answered.

Jasper kissed her knuckles before he finally let her go. Alice walked to the gate before she stopped and looked over at him to see his retreating back. Fighting back the tears, she handed the woman in front of the door her ticket. "Have a safe flight," the woman told her.

"Thank you," she answered, her voice shaking as she walked onto the plane.

Once she had everything put into the overhead compartment, she sat down in her seat. As she stared at the airport windows, tears welled up in her eyes as everything took over her. Placing her hand over her eyes, her heart crumbled as she cried brokenly.


	8. Keep Holding On

Chapter 8: Keep Holding On

Alice was sitting in the den of her second house in Italy. Except this time her face was extremely pale and she just felt completely horrible. Her head was throbbing worse than before and her stomach wouldn't stop doing flip flops. Looking at the calendar, she bit her lower lip as she looked at carpeting, she was still late. She let out a deep breath and looked at the clock again.

The young woman jumped when a timer next to her chair went off. She turned the timer off and went into the bathroom where a white stick was sitting on the edge of her bathroom sink. Lifting up the test, she closed her eyes for a second, letting out a deep breath, before reopening her eyes to look at the test. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she stared at the results. "No, no, no," she said quietly as she shook the test as if it the results would change.

Dropping the test, she sat on the edge of her bathtub with a sob. Her hand was pressed against her mouth as the tears started running down her face like a river. "No," she sobbed. She was pregnant and there was no way she could tell Jasper. She had no idea where to find him and how to find him. Pressing her hand against her forehead, Alice let out a shaky breath. Closing her eyes tight, she threw the test into the trash and washed her hands. She looked herself in the mirror, biting her lower lip. After splashing some cool water onto her face, she left the bathroom and went to get herself ready for work yet.

When Alice arrived at work that day, she sat at her desk looking over some designs when her phone went off. "Yes," she answered.

"Miss Cullen, Demetri Bewley is here for you," her secretary informed.

"Send him in," Alice answered.

The door opened and Demetri entered the room. "Alice how nice to see you have returned to Italy," he commented smiling.

"Hello Demetri," she answered as he kissed her cheek.

He smiled as they sat down. "How are you enjoying your stay?" He asked.

"It's been an interesting few days," she replied.

She cleared her throat. "How is your family?" She asked.

"Everyone is fine, everything at the company is fine," he replied.

Alice smiled as she continued to look at her drawings. "I was wondering, something between us friends, how would you like to go to dinner? We can discuss our businesses and everything, catch up a little," he suggested.

"That would be fun," she answered.

Just as Demetri was about to say something, her phone went off. "Sorry I need to take this," she told him.

"That is fine. Seven tonight?" He asked.

"Sounds good," she replied answering her phone.

She started talking to whoever was on the other end while Demetri wrote down the name of the restaurant before leaving. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes.

When seven came around, Alice was led over to the table where Demetri was waiting. "You look lovely this evening," he commented standing up, holding her chair out for him.

"Thank you, you look nice as well," she answered as he pushed in the chair.

Biting her lower lip as he sat across from her, she could smell every entrée people had ordered and it was making her a little queasy, but she was able to fight it back a little. She smiled a little, letting out a deep breath. "So you said everything with the company is going well?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"Everything is the same, you know how businesses work," he replied chuckling.

Nodding with a small laugh she put her glass back on the table. "I heard what had happened to you back in the states, how horrible," he commented. Alice swallowed hard, every time someone mentioned to her about the kidnapping, her mind would go straight to Jasper and her heart would drop to her stomach.

"They weren't all that horrible…one of them helped me escape," she answered.

"Well, all horrible monsters the lot of them," he told her.

Alice took a deep breath, she wasn't going to start a scene by arguing with him about how one of her kidnappers was her rescuer. "I had ordered us some of the best wine in the city," he commented.

"Oh uh…I can't drink," she replied.

He gave her a quizzical look. "I…" she started clearing her throat nervously, "I had found out recently that I am pregnant." Demetri sat there stunned.

"It was one of them wasn't it?" He asked.

Her face flushed deep red, before she could react, she felt his hand rest over hers. "Well, I don't want pity," she answered.

"Of course," he answered, but his hand stayed over hers.

Alice looked over at their touching hands, biting her lower lip. "Alice, I had asked you to come not only just for catching up, but I am hoping that we would go further than just business associates and friends," he told her. Sitting there in shock, she saw the sincerity in his face. "What do you say Alice? Would you go that extra mile and go out with me?" He asked taking her hand in his. The young woman sat there staring at their clasped hands while the young man across the table waited for her answer.

Back in the states, Jasper was walking out of his bathroom in his apartment, a place he hadn't been back to in almost six months. Sure all the gangs had their own places to crash, but this was Jasper's safe haven from the gang. He sat down on the couch wearing only his jeans since that was the only thing he could get on without his body screaming at him. His entire torso was still covered in the cuts and bruises he had received from the gang for his betrayal.

He was sitting in silence, looking at the tiny ring in his hand. It could only fit on his pinky, making him chuckle lightly. Looking up, he heard a knock on the door and grabbed his knife from the table, getting up from the couch. He opened the knife and stood behind the door. "Who is it?" He asked through the door.

"It's your sister open the door," Rosalie answered.

Jasper stood there confused before he unlocked all the locks on the door opening it a little. "How the hell did you find me?" He asked.

"Easy, found the last name you went to after you left home," she replied.

"Go home Rose you're not supposed to be here," he told her as he tried to close the door.

"Please you think your gang scares me?" She asked as she forced the door open getting inside.

Jasper sighed as he closed the door, placing his hand on his side. "What the hell did they do to you?" She asked in shock when she saw all the cuts and bruises all over his face and torso.

"Hmm punishment for going against the Cougars," he replied closing the knife and tossed it onto the table before locking all the locks again.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "Jasper I wish you'd stop trying to be such a tough guy and just come home," she told him. He started laughing.

"Home huh? What home? Go live with you and that bear you call your husband?" He asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey you leave Emmett out of this," she answered as she followed him.

"Well you shouldn't have come," he told her as he grabbed a beer.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You know Jazz, this isn't like you, this isn't you at all," she answered.

"And how do you know who I am? I'm not sixteen anymore in case you have forgotten," he told her.

"How can I forget when we were born on the same damn day," she replied with a glare.

Jasper took the cap off his beer bottle. "I know what happened between you and Alice, I'm not an idiot and neither is Emmett, we both know," she told him.

"So…what…big bad Emmett is telling me to stay away from his little sister? That's fine I'm staying away from her to keep her protected from me anyways," he answered.

"Yeah well Emmett does feel bad for throwing you against the wall because he had no idea that you weren't there to hurt Alice," she told him.

He leaned against the counter staring at her. "Why the hell would I hurt her?" he asked.

"Jasper, he walks into a room and he sees a guy from a gang standing over his baby sister what do you think he's going to think?" she demanded.

"At least she has family who'd protect her," he answered.

She sighed, shaking her head. "What are you doing Jazz? I know that the brother I know and love is still in there somewhere. You need to just drop the 'I'm one of the Cougars' shit and come home," she told him.

"You think it's so easy to just drop everything and leave," he answered.

Pushing his fingers through his hair he walked by her again and went into his room grabbing his shirt off the top of his desk. "You think I can just say 'hey I'm done guys see ya'. Newsflash Rose, that's not how this works," he answered as he pulled the shirt on slowly.

"Oh and letting them beat the shit out of you is how it works?" She asked.

Both brother and sister were staring at each other with glaring eyes. "Go home Rosalie Ann," he told her.

"Make me Jasper Matthew," she answered.

"What business is it of yours to come in and try to tell me what to do?" He demanded.

"Do you think this is what mom would've wanted?! Do you think she'd be proud to know that her son fights, injures, and kills people?!" She exclaimed.

Jasper stood close to her with a hiss. "I don't kill! I never killed a single person!" He snapped angrily.

"They do! You are part of a gang who kills for fun!" She exclaimed.

"That's why I let Alice go," he answered.

"And that's why they're beating the hell out of you," she told him.

Jasper walked over to the door and unlocked all the locks. "Go home Rosalie! Go home to your husband and your kid and just leave me alone!" He snapped. He glared at her. "I don't want your help! I don't need your help! This is not as easy as you think it is! If you really think I enjoy my life here then you really don't know me," he told her.

"Then why did you choose it?!" She demanded.

"I was young and stupid that's why! There you happy? You heard it, I was a stupid kid who thought he was such a badass and now I'm stuck in this hellhole I call a life. And you know what? It's my choice and I'm going to live with it! Go back to Emmett and Henry, before you get hurt because of me too, just go," he answered.

Rosalie walked over and hugged him tightly yet carefully so she wouldn't hurt him. Jasper was stunned but then he slowly hugged her back. "You are always welcome to our home whenever you decide you don't want this anymore," she told him. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "You know how to reach me, call me when you're ready to change everything," she added. Nodding his head slowly, he opened the door so she could leave. Rosalie took out the keys to her car and stood right in in the middle of the doorframe. "You already know, but she does love you, Jasper. I hope that's enough for you to realize that if you don't stop, you'll lose the greatest thing that had ever happened to you," she said quietly.

"I know," he answered.

Rosalie left and Jasper closed the door behind her, locking everything up again. He stood there in silence before he grabbed his beer from the table and threw it across the room with a shout. Jasper backed up against the wall and slid to the floor with his head in his hands, breathing heavily as he started thinking over everything she had told him. "_I love you_," Alice's words echoed in his head again. He grabbed the ring off the table and looked at it as his mind started drifting to the young woman who had stolen his heart.


	9. As Promised

Chapter 9: As Promised

Rosalie walked downstairs with little Henry asleep in her arms. "Hey Em, have you seen the diaper bag anywhere? I wanted to get Henry's teething ring out," she commented.

"Um I think I put it in the hall closet babe," Emmett replied.

Rosalie went into the closet and got the blue teething ring from the bag. "Here we go sweetie," she said quietly, kissing her son's forehead. The baby let out a little noise, kicking his feet a little as he started gnawing on his teething ring. She held her son close, rubbing his back as she walked into the living room sitting next to her husband. Emmett grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well at least we can finally get some sleep tonight," he commented, kissing the side of her head.

Rosalie smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah well, at least you can rest tonight," she murmured. He sighed, rubbing her arm gently.

"Wish I knew what to say babe," he answered quietly.

"You don't have to say anything," she murmured.

She kissed his shoulder with a smile. "I love you," she said quietly. Emmett smiled as he leaned forward kissing her gently when the doorbell went off. "Who could that be?" She wondered after looking at the time.

"I'll take him," Emmett told her, lifting the baby into his arms.

Rosalie kissed her son's forehead before getting up to answer the door. The doorbell had gone off two more times before she could reach the door. "I'm coming!" She called to whoever was there. Opening the door, her eyes widened in horror at who was standing there.

Jasper stood at the door, almost unrecognizable with the cuts and bruises on his face. He was holding his side, where she could see blood seeping through his fingers. "Rose…" Jasper started before collapsing completely.

"Oh God!" Rosalie gasped grabbing a hold of him before he fell onto the hardwood floor.

She took his hand from the wound on his side when she saw that it was a stab wound. Pressing her own hand against the injury, she lifted her head. "EMMETT!" She shouted.

Emmett placed Henry into his playpen before he rushed into the hall to find his wife holding a severely beaten Jasper. "Call 911," she told him. She placed her hand on his swollen face. "Jasper, can you hear me? Say something," she insisted.

Jasper was slipping in and out of consciousness, he could hear Rosalie calling to him, begging for him to stay awake. "Jasper, say something, say anything," he heard Rosalie beg. With a bloodied hand he reached up, touching Rosalie's face, or so he hoped that was what he was touching.

"You…were…right…" he groaned out.

Rosalie held onto her brother's hand. "Jasper, stay with me okay? Just look at me, stay with me," she insisted. Jasper coughed, coughing up blood as he did so. "Oh God…EMMETT!" She shouted. Emmett ran back into the hall still on the phone.

"Dude! Are you not listening! My brother-in-law is on the floor covered in cuts, bruises, and it looks like he's been stabbed a few times. What?! No that's too long I can get him to the hospital faster there myself," he told the person on the phone.

"Em!" Rosalie called.

Emmett looked at his wife right before the ambulance finally showed up. "About damn time," he commented before hanging up. He ran outside to get the paramedics inside. Rosalie was still trying to keep Jasper conscious.

"Jasper, stay with me, please," she whispered, trying to stop the bleeding.

The paramedics came in with the gurney and they got Jasper onto it. She could hear the paramedics speaking but she wasn't registering anything they were saying. "Does he have any allergies?" She heard a paramedic ask.

"No," she replied.

She hurried out of the house with them. "I'm going with you," she told them.

"We can only fit one of you in there," the paramedic commented.

Emmett kissed his wife's cheek. "Henry and I will met you at the ER," he told her. Rosalie nodded before climbing into the ambulance.

Sitting next to her brother, she held onto his hand. "What's his name?" The paramedic next to her ask.

"Uh…Jasper, Jasper Hale. He's twenty-two," she replied, still gripping Jasper's hand.

Rosalie could see Jasper fighting to keep his eyes closed. "Jasper, you just look at me okay? Just keep looking at me," she insisted, stroking her brother's hair.

"A--A--Alice…" he coughed out.

"Don't try to talk," the paramedic insisted.

Rosalie felt him squeeze her hand. "Just stay with us," she insisted.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, police were there waiting for a statement from Rosalie. The paramedics had given the police Jasper's shirt for evidence after they had to cut it off him. "Mrs. Cullen can I have a word with you?" The officer asked. Rosalie was still staring at her bloodstained hands with tears in her eyes. Emmett wrapped his arms protectively around his wife.

"Rosie," he said quietly, stroking her hair.

"I don't know…anything…he came to the house covered in blood," she answered.

Her brain wasn't registering the connection that James and his gang had done this. "Officer, I really don't think this is the best time," Emmett told them when he saw that Rosalie wasn't going to answer much.

They had been in the hospital for almost three hours when the doctor finally emerged. "Are you his family?" He asked the couple.

"I'm his sister," Rosalie replied.

By this time she had washed the blood from her hands and her face. "Mrs. Cullen, your brother is in critical condition. He has suffered major blood loss from being stabbed three times, once in his left side, the one you were trying to stop the bleeding at, one just under his heart and there was a stab wound to his back. Two of his ribs are broken, his lung, which in turn punctured a lung. That is why he was coughing up blood on his way here," he explained. Emmett sighed, rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"What happens now?" Rosalie asked with a shaky voice.

"The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are going to be critical. We just have to wait," he replied.

"So…that's it? That's all you're going to stand there and say to me is 'We have to wait'? You guys are supposed to be the best! You're supposed to know what you're doing! How can you stand there and tell me that I could lose my brother?!" She exclaimed.

Emmett sighed. "I want to see my father, Dr. Cullen. I want him to look at Jasper," he insisted. The doctor sighed before he left to find Carlisle.

In Jasper's room, Carlisle was checking the young man over again and again to see if there was anything he could do. Shaking his head slowly, he pulled the blankets back up over Jasper as his son and daughter-in-law walked in. "It's just as Evan had said, there's nothing we can do at this point," he said sadly. Rosalie was standing there looking at her battered twin.

"How can this happen?" She said quietly.

"They found these on the floor of the ambulance, must've fallen out of his shirt when they were cutting it off him," Carlisle informed.

He placed a couple of dog tags into Rosalie's hand. She stared at them, reading the name that could be seen on the tags. "Jocelyn Whitlock-Hale, these were our mom's, Jasper took them after she died," she said quietly. She looked at Emmett. "Don't say anything to Alice, we make her believe we haven't seen him in months like before," she told him. Nodding his head in agreement, the three of them stood there staring at the heart monitor. Rosalie walked over to the bed and put the dog tags into his hand, knowing how much they meant to him.


	10. Change

Chapter 10: Change

Jasper woke up, his vision blurry for a minute. When everything finally came to view, he was finally able to look around the room with a groan. "Jasper," a voice whispered. He opened his eyes a little wider to see Rosalie by his side.

"Rose…" he murmured his voice cracking.

She smiled a little. "You gave us quite a scare," she commented.

"How…" he started.

"Awhile…a few months awhile," she replied.

"Wow…" he said quietly.

He couldn't remember much, letting out a deep breath. "How are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

"Sore," he replied his voice raspy.

She handed him a cup of water that was by his bed. "Do you remember anything?" Rosalie asked. Shaking his head slowly, he took a sip of his water.

"I just remember my front door breaking down and that's it," he replied.

Biting her lower lip, she rested her hand over his. Sitting back on his pillow, he closed his eyes with a small groan. "I was going to leave New York," he sighed.

"Where were you going to go?" She asked.

He let out a deep breath. "To be with Alice finally, they're watching me everywhere Rose. I can't escape them," he told her. Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alice needs you Jasper, she needs you so badly she's not the same girl we knew before all this happened," she answered.

Jasper stared at her quizzically. "We'll help you get to Alice, if you are really serious about leaving this gang," she told him.

"I have been wanting a reason to leave the Cougars for so long," he answered.

He looked into his hand to find their mother's dog tags sitting in the palm of his hand. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. "Help me Rose," he told her. She nodded and hugged him gently. Jasper hugged her back, closing his eyes.

Three days after Jasper was released from the hospital, he went back from using the name Jasper Whitlock to Jasper Hale. During those three days, he changed his entire appearance so he could hide from the gang while he prepared to leave for Italy. He dyed his hair from blonde to dark brown and wore brown contact lenses to hide his green eyes.

On the day Jasper was supposed to leave, he suddenly felt like he was being watched as he put his stuff into the back of Emmett's jeep. "What?" Emmett asked. Looking around, he thought he saw Laurent standing across the street, he blinked and he was suddenly gone. Thinking he was going crazy, he shook his head lightly.

"Thought I saw something," he answered before getting into the jeep.

"Babe we'll be back!" Emmett called.

Rosalie walked out with Henry in her arms. "Da, da, da," the baby gurgled holding his arms out. Emmett lifted his son up, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back soon buddy," he commented before setting him back into Rosalie's arms.

"Be careful? Both of you?" Rosalie said quietly.

"Always babe," he answered kissing her briefly.

She kissed him back before waving at Jasper as Emmett got into the jeep. "See ya Rose," he answered. Emmett backed out of the driveway and headed towards the airport.

Once they arrived at the airport, Jasper got out. "Hey, take care of my little sister, this is the only second chance you're getting from me," Emmett told him.

"I will," he answered.

He closed the door and hurried inside.

Walking toward the airport entrance, Jasper suddenly felt like he was being watched again. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the gang acting casual while watching him. "Flight 6809 to Rome, Italy is now boarding," a woman announced. Jasper grabbed his bag and tried to get through security as fast as he could to get away from the gang.

James was sitting in his chair as he watched Jasper disappear through one of the gates. "Should we go after him?" Laurent asked.

"We have knives on us, do you think we're going to get pass security?" James answered with a glare.

"So what do we do?" Frank asked.

"We wait," James replied.

Getting onto the plane, Jasper tilted his head back with a sigh. Looking around, he saw that he was alone and felt like he could breathe easier.

In Italy, Alice was in her office when she suddenly felt the fluttery movement of her baby. Smiling a little, she rested her hand on her stomach while walking over to one of the models. "I don't like this one on her, put her into one of the evening gowns," she instructed. The woman nodded before getting one of the evening gowns that was on the rack.

"Miss Cullen, you have a visitor," Amelia informed the young woman.

Giving her secretary a quizzical look, she went into the lobby to see who could be there.

Walking down the stairs, she saw a tall man with dark brown hair, his back facing her. "Can I help you?" She asked. Turning around, he took off his sunglasses, making her gasp. "Jasper!" She said in disbelief.

"I was stupid to let you go alone," he told her.

Tears welling up in her eyes, she hurried over and jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Jasper hugged her back, lifting her up from the floor. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she told him, her voice breaking. He buried his face into her hair. "What about James?" She asked.

"I'm done with the Cougars, I'm sick of that life, I've been sick of it," he answered.

Pulling her a little closer, Jasper suddenly realized that there was something different about her. Before he could say anything, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and Jasper let Alice go as one of the designers walking into the room. "Miss Cullen, the models are ready," she informed.

"I'll be there shortly," Alice replied.

Looking at Jasper, she held onto his hands. "There's so much to tell you and I guess now is as good time as any," she murmured.

"What is it?" He asked.

He feared what her answer was, he feared to hear the words that there was someone else. The fear that someone else came into Alice's life and swept her off her feet. Standing still, he gave her a quizzical look as she took his hand and rested it over her stomach. "Jasper…I'm pregnant," she said quietly. Standing there stunned, he couldn't seem to find the right words. Biting her lower lip, she saw the shocked expression in his eyes.

"So…" he started.

"They're yours," she answered before he could get the question out.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock. "They? Twins?" He asked. She nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," she replied bouncing a little with excitement.

Alice laughed a little. "Please say you're happy because---" he cut her off by kissing her deeply. Moaning softly, she kissed him back. Pulling away, Jasper lifted her up and swung her around.

"The greatest news I have ever heard in my life," he answered.

Alice clung to him with a small laugh before he set her back down on the floor again. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered.

He kissed her again, his hand resting over her stomach. Alice kissed him back, her hand resting over his.


	11. The Story

Chapter 11: The Story

Two days had passed since Jasper and Alice were reunited and they were inseparable. Alice was happier than ever, she was pregnant with twins and she was with the man of her dreams.

On the second night of their reunion, Jasper and Alice were curled up in her bed together. He smiled as his hand was tracing circles over her baby bump. "What are you hoping for?" He asked smiling.

"Mm a girl so I have someone to dress in pretty dresses and a little boy so he looks just like you," she replied.

Chuckling lightly, he kissed her stomach softly. She moved her fingers through his hair. "I prefer the blonde better," she commented.

"Well the brown was just to hide from the gang," he answered kissing her softly.

Alice kissed him back, sighing softly into his mouth as she felt his fingers trace the underside of her breast. Smiling, he pulled away from her lips, kissing her neck gently. She moved her fingers down his back as she reached down to pull his shirt off. Sighing, he pressed his forehead. "Ali…I have to tell you something," he said quietly.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

Sitting up, he pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing, revealing the healing scars on his body. She gasped sitting up. "Jasper…" she said quietly, gently touching the cuts on his body. Jasper closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. "What happened?" She asked.

"They attacked me," he replied.

Closing his eyes tight, he held onto her hands as the memories projected into his brain like a movie.

__

**Walking into the apartment, he threw his jacket onto the couch just as he was jumped from behind. He hit the floor and tried to reach for his knife that had fallen to the floor when it was kicked out of his reach. Two guys pinned his arms down while two more pinned his arms down. He struggled hard but stopped when he felt a knife against his face. "What is going on here?!" He demanded as he struggled a little more.**

**"I've thought about it Jasper and I realized your services aren't needed anymore," James replied with a grin.**

**Feeling his heart rate pick up, Jasper struggled even harder against the rest of the gang that held him down. "It's not fair that we have to punish those who break the rules but let you walk free," he commented.**

**"You're making a huge mistake!" Jasper exclaimed.**

**"I don't think so. Finish him," James instructed.**

**Jasper gasped for air when the air was knocked out of him. They dragged him to his feet and they each took turns punching him and kicking him. With the final blow to the face, Jasper took this chance and jumped up, kicking two guys in the chests before throwing the two who held his arms down to the ground. He grabbed his knife up from the floor and held it out in front as his only sign of protection.**

**Just as he was backing up to the door, he felt a sharp pain rip through his back. He cried out in pain and hit the floor. "Jazzy you're such a fool," James commented. Jasper grabbed his knife and threw it, the blade embedding into James's leg. Grabbing his knife again, he tried to get up from the floor when he was kicked in the face followed with a stab to his side. Getting up from the floor the last stab to the chest made him stand completely still for a second, collapsing to the floor. "Finish him!" James snapped angrily.**

**"Alice…no…" Jasper said quietly.**

**He grabbed his knife and with whatever strength he had left, he ran towards the window and jumped through it before they could do anything.**

Opening his eyes, he looked to see Alice's eyes widening in horror. "Oh Jasper!" she gasped.

"I made it to my sister's barely alive," he answered quietly.

She placed her hands on his face with tears in her eyes. "They didn't tell you because they knew that is what James would have wanted. They would've grabbed you before you could even get to the hospital," he said quietly. Alice swallowed hard, her hands resting on his waist. Jasper reached up, stroking her face gently. "Alice, I love you so much I would die for you. I'd give anything to make sure you and our babies are safe," he whispered.

"I know," she answered.

He kissed her gently, moving his fingers over her neck. Alice kissed him back, wrapping her arms gently around him. Pulling away, she pressed her forehead to his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered.

Jasper sank down to the bed, kissing her stomach where their unborn children were growing. She moved her fingers over his back, tracing the healing scar on his back.

They were lying on the bed, eye level to each other. "Jasper, if you hadn't joined the gang, what would you have done?" She asked. Jasper held her hands in his, kissing her knuckles gently.

"I would've joined the army," he replied.

He kissed her forehead. "Or some kind of branch of military, my mother was Air Force. I was and still proud to say she was my mother," he said quietly. She moved her fingers up and down his arm. "Her death tore the whole family apart," he added.

"What happened?" She asked.

Jasper kissed her lips briefly while moving his hand over her arm. "It was an accident, she used to fly jets. From what I was able to read when I was older, one of the jet engines failed and her hatch wouldn't open when she pulled the lever," he explained. Closing his eyes, swallowing. "_He_ was never the same after that. He would try to be Rosalie for looking so much like her but I would always protect her. I got the blunt of every single blow again and again for eleven years," he added.

"Jasper I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He reached into his jeans and pulled out the dog tags. "I stole these from dad's room the day I left. I wanted something of my mother's with me so I took these," he added. Alice held the dog tags in her hands looking at the name.

"Jocelyn Whitlock-Hale," she read, tracing her fingers over the engraving.

Jasper nodded, holding her hand before Alice kissed him gently. "Your mother would be proud of you now Jasper. Seeing how much struggle you went through and you know what? You're a better man now," she said quietly. He kissed her gently with a sigh.

"You've made me the better man," he said quietly.

He held her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. "For the first time in seventeen years, I feel hope," he whispered. Alice looked at him, smiling softly as she traced her fingers over his jaws. "You give me hope," he added. He placed his hands on her stomach. "Our babies give me hope," he murmured. She rested her hands over his.

"These babies will be the most loved babies on this planet," she commented.

He chuckled lightly. "That they will," he answered moving his fingers over her stomach. Jasper looked into her eyes reaching up to touch her jaw again. "I love you," he said quietly.

"And I love you," she answered.

Jasper kissed her again before they snuggled up to each other on the bed. His hand was resting over her stomach with the dog tags still in his hand. They both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	12. FinallyHappiness

Chapter 12: Finally...Happiness

Alice was sitting in her office preparing to hand over which clothes she wanted from which designer at the fashion show. Sighing she stood up, the bulge in her stomach was starting to show a little more and she was beginning to feel the twins kicking and moving around. Smiling a little, she moved her hand over her stomach as she stood in front of one of her mannequins. She looked at the hem, letting out a sigh of frustration. This wasn't what she wanted.

Rubbing her throbbing forehead she looked over when the phone went off. "Yes," she curtly answered.

"Miss Cullen, you have a visitor," her secretary informed.

"Send them in," she replied.

Rubbing her forehead, she looked up when the door opened. "Demetri…" she started, she was surprised to see him there.

"Hello Alice," he greeted smiling a little.

Biting her lower lip, she rubbed her hands together. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," she commented.

"I haven't heard from you for awhile, so I just thought I'd stop by and see if you were alright," he commented.

"I'm fine, its just hectic with the spring fashion show coming up," she replied.

She moved her fingers through her hair. "As well as preparing for the babies," she added patting her stomach lightly.

"You shouldn't work so hard in your condition," he commented.

"The doctor said I should be fine as long as I don't stay on my feet all day and I just take breaks in between," she replied smiling a little.

Alice jumped a little when she felt one of the babies kick. Turning around she went to pick up some of her designs to send down to the dressmakers when Demetri suddenly stood behind her ."Have you thought about what I asked?" he questioned, running his fingers over her arm.

"Yes and I'm going to have to decline your offer," she replied.

Demetri pulled away, making her turn around to look at him. "Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have my reasons and one of them is that I'm with someone else. I thought the pregnancy thing would've tipped you off," she replied.

"Yes but from what I heard the father is not around," he commented.

"You've heard wrong," she replied.

She went to leave when he grabbed her arm. "And he can give you everything you want? I can give you anything your heart desires," he told her.

"This has nothing to do with money Demetri," she answered trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

A small shriek escaped her mouth as he yanked her closer. "No one tells me no," he hissed quietly.

"Let go of me you're hurting me," she whimpered.

The door suddenly opened, forcing Demetri to let Alice go. She rubbed her arm when she saw Jasper there. "Jasper…um…this is Demetri Bewely his family have been friends with my family for years. Demetri this is Jasper Hale," she informed.

Jasper saw Alice rubbing a red mark on her arm and that she was staring at the floor. "Everything alright in here?" He asked, gently taking her hand, pulling her to him.

"Yeah everything's fine no worries," Demetri replied casually.

Seeing the smoldering look in Demetri's eye, it took all of Jasper's willpower to not throw the guy across the room. "So what brings you by?" Alice asked, trying to get rid of some of the tension in the room.

"I came to take you to lunch," he replied.

Looking up at the clock, Alice suddenly realized how late it was. "Um…I have to send these designs down to the dressmakers but then I can meet you in the lobby," she told him. Jasper kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you then," he answered.

She nodded before leaving.

Before Demetri could leave the room, Jasper grabbed a hold of him throwing him against the wall, pinning him there. "Don't you ever touch Alice again," he hissed angrily.

"And why should I be afraid of you?" Demetri asked.

Jasper wrapped his hand around his throat, lifting him up off the floor. "Because I am not one to be messed with Mr. Bewley, do NOT touch Alice again. Alice is mine, those babies are mine, you will never lay another hand on her again," he snapped before letting the other man drop to the floor. Demetri got up and Jasper got the opposite reaction than he wanted, the other man attacked him throwing them both on the floor. Amelia ran inside to see the two men fighting.

"SECURITY!" She shouted.

Jasper kicked Demetri in the stomach making the man fall back and he pinned him down reaching into his boot for his knife. "JASPER DON'T!" Alice shouted. Jasper looked up as Alice hurried over and grabbed his arm. "Let him go Jasper, he's not worth it let him go," she insisted pulling Jasper off Demetri. Glaring at the man Jasper got up from the floor, letting Alice breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said quietly pressing her forehead to his chest.

"You're crazy," Demetri hissed getting up from the floor.

"Demetri just get out!" Alice exclaimed.

While still glaring at the man holding Alice, Demetri left with a huff slamming the door behind him. Alice bit her lower lip closing her eyes. Pulling away she held out her hand. "Give it to me," she told him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"The knife Jasper give me the knife," she replied.

When he still stood still, Alice, doing the best that she could with her bulging stomach, got down and pulled the knife from his boot. Walking over to her desk she locked the knife inside. Jasper walked over and held her hand gently moving his fingers over the bruise on her arm. "He hurt you," he said quietly.

"Jasper you can't use fighting and threats all the time to get things done, it doesn't work that way," she answered.

Jasper placed his hands on her face. "And you listen to me, I love you, I will kill and threaten as many people as I need to make sure you and our children are safe. I will kill for you and die for you, you remember that," he reminded her. Placing her hands over his, she nodded her head slowly.

"I know," she answered.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her gently. "Just not Demetri Bewley, here in Italy he has friends in high places," she added. Jasper nodded his head slowly. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you, you have no idea how much," he answered.

"I think I do," she murmured.

He rubbed her back gently, closing his eyes. Feeling one of the babies kick against him made him chuckle. "And the babies love you too," she added laughing a little. Jasper smiled as he lifted her up onto her desk and pulled up the chair, his hands resting over her stomach.

"At least they're safe here," he said quietly.

She moved her fingers through his hair. "Very safe," she agreed. Jasper smiled as he pushed back on the chair and he suddenly got up.

"Alice…" he started.

He got down on one knee holding her hand. "I was going to do this at lunch, but I guess now is a better time than any," he murmured. Alice felt tears well up in her eyes as he let out a deep breath. "Mary Alice Cullen, will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" He asked quietly.

Alice bit her lower lip as she had him stand up before she hugged him tight. "Of course I will," she replied beaming. Jasper grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up from the floor, swinging her back and forth a little. "I love you," she told him, her voice muffled into his neck.

"I love you," he replied grinning from ear to ear.


	13. Two Miracles

Chapter 13: Two Miracles

The last months of Alice's pregnancy went by easily and happily. Now in the hospital, Alice was asleep in her hospital bed while Jasper was sitting in the chair by his fiancé's bed, holding one of the babies in his arms. The nurse walked in with a smile. "Do you have names picked out?" She asked in a whisper. Jasper glanced at he nurse as the infant wrapped its tiny hand around his finger.

"Um…she picked Gabriel Brandon Hale, he's still in the crib," he whispered as he smiled at the second baby in his arms.

The nurse started writing the name down. "I named her Mary Jocelyn Hale," he added smiling. He stroked the baby's soft cheek sighing. "Named after the two strongest women I have ever known," he murmured. He smiled as looked at this son who was fast asleep with the blue pacifier in his mouth.

"I need to take them to get checked over Mr. Hale," the nurse informed.

Reluctantly, he placed Jocelyn back into her crib and watched as the nurse left with the twins. Turning around, he walked back over to the bed lying next to Alice. He kissed her cheek softly, rubbing her arm gently. "I love you," he whispered.

Alice woke up to find Jasper gone but the twins by the bed. Sitting up a bright smile appeared on her face. "Hello," she cooed as she lifted both babies carefully up from the cribs, holding one in each arm. "My babies," she said beaming kissing them both on the forehead. She laughed quietly. "Mama's babies," she cooed. Jasper walked in with a chuckle.

"I see you settled into the mom role quite nicely," he quipped.

He kissed her briefly before sitting next to her on the bed. "Which one do you want?" Alice asked gesturing to each baby.

"Mm give me Gabe," he answered.

Alice smiled as she placed the baby into his arms while cuddling with Jocelyn. Jasper smiled as he looked at Gabriel. "They're both so calm," the nurse commented as she walked in to check on everyone. Alice smiled as she looked over at Jasper.

"They get that from their daddy," she answered.

Jasper chuckled as he cradled Gabriel to his chest. The little boy snuggled up and his tiny hand had a fistful of his shirt. Kissing the top of his son's head, the new father sat back with a sigh.

Two days passed and Jasper was putting the finishing touches on the twins' room. They had arrived a little earlier than expected so he didn't get a chance to put the cribs together. He hissed in pain as he pinched his hand. "Ah damn," he muttered.

"Need help?" Emmett asked.

Jasper quickly jumped to his feet. Emmett grinned, holding up his hands. "Dude relax, Rosie and I are here just to help out a little since you guys weren't expecting the babies for another couple of weeks," he commented. Sighing, Jasper moved his fingers through his hair.

"I've just never put a crib together before in my life," he commented.

Emmett laughed as he helped him put it together. "Should've seen me when I tried to put Henry's together for the first time. Rosalie refused to put him into the crib until dad came over and checked to make sure it was fine," Emmett answered.

"Speaking of Rosalie…how did you meet my sister?" He asked curiously.

Emmett glanced at Jasper as he started screwing together one side of one of the cribs. "We met in Seattle, believe it or not I was going to college there. I had been working at a bar to save up for food, cable, the works. Just because my dad's rich, doesn't mean I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. He gave me enough to go to college and dorm, but that's about it. I was working at the bar to do the rest, to you know learn responsibility," Emmett explained.

"So…still not getting how you met my sister," Jasper commented.

The bigger man laughed as he had Jasper hold another part of the crib up. "Okay, back on track now. As I said I was working at a bar, your sister came in alone. She acted all nervous and everything, she just sat in the back of the bar every night until closing then she'd leave. I think it was about two weeks of that before I actually went up and introduced myself to her," he explained. Jasper felt the twinge of guilt hit him.

"Who was she hiding from?" He asked, even though he kind of knew the answer.

"Your dad," Emmett replied.

Emmett let out a sigh as checked to see if everything was sturdy. "Haven't seen him since the wedding though," he added.

"He actually showed up at your guys' wedding?" Jasper asked disbelieving him.

"Yeah, for about two seconds. He grabbed Rosalie and I threw his ass out," Emmett replied.

Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the idea of his father getting thrown out on his ass. "Good," he muttered. Looking up he saw Alice standing there with the carrier. "Darlin why didn't you tell me you guys were coming home?" He asked getting up.

"Oh we thought it'd be a nice surprise," Alice replied.

Jasper smiled as he lifted Jocelyn up from her carrier, kissing her forehead. "There they are," Emmett commented grinning. He walked over to his sister, kissing her cheek. "Cute kids, Als," he told her. She smiled as Emmett lifted Gabriel up. Alice smiled as she looked at her two children with sparkling eyes.

Later on after Emmett and Rosalie had gone upstairs to get comfortable in their guest room with Henry. Alice and Jasper were cuddled on the couch, the twins sleeping in their bouncers. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "We made beautiful babies," he whispered.

"Yes we did," she agreed.

She moved her hand up and down his chest, letting out a sigh. Jasper held up his glass of ginger ale with a grin. "To the future," he toasted quietly. Alice smiled as she took her own glass, tapping it against his.

"The future," she agreed.

He leaned forward, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, her free hand on his face.

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update everyone. I meant to yesterday…but I got news that my grandfather on my dad's side had passed away. I just now finished it. Thank you guys for your support on this story *smiles* there is still more to come.


	14. Jasper's Memories

Chapter 14: Jaspers Memories

Alice woke up with a gasp to the sound of one of the twins crying. "You rest darlin, you were up with them last night," Jasper whispered kissing her cheek.

"Hmm…you sure?" She asked.

"Yes just stay here," he replied.

He climbed out of bed and moved down the hall to the twins' nursery. He was enjoying his life in Italy, no worrying about the gang attacking him, Alice, or the twins. He was even more grateful that James didn't even know that his children existed.

As he walked into the nursery to see that it was Jocelyn that was screaming and wriggling around. "What are you screamin about darlin?" he cooed as he lifted his daughter up into his arms. The infant almost immediately calmed down, her wails turning into whimpers.

The young man walked down the stairs of the house, heading into the kitchen. He cradled her in one arm while he took a bottle from the fridge. She was staring up at him quizzically, her tiny hand reaching up to grasp the dog tags around his neck. "One day Josie these will be yours," he commented as he put the bottle in a pot of water, turning the stove on. He held up the dog tags, waving them above her. She gurgled softly as she tried to grasp them. "You know you were named after the two most strongest women daddy has ever known?" He commented.

Pacing back and forth in the kitchen, he rubbed her stomach lightly. "Your grandma Josie, she was a very beautiful, very strong, and very loving person," he commented. Jocelyn was staring up at him, as if she could understand what he was saying. She reached up and grasped his index finger, her tiny fingers barely reaching around his finger. Chuckling lightly, he checked the temperature of the bottle before moving into the living room.

As he sat down in the rocking chair in the den, he held the bottle up and the one-month-old infant eagerly suckled on the bottle. "Yeah she was a strong woman, but she always knew what to have fun too," he commented. The memories of his mother started playing through his head.

_**Five-year-old Jasper grinned as he ran behind the tree and bushes in his backyard. "Jasper! Where's my Jazzy?" Jocelyn called. He laughed quietly as he hid behind a bush. "I know he's around here somewhere," she commented. The woman playfully scratched her head. "Hmm I guess he's gone, my poor Jazzy, guess I'll have to go find myself another little boy," she commented. Jasper jumped out from behind the tree.**_

_**"I'm here mama!" he announced.**_

_**She let out a fake gasp, her hand over her heart. "Yes there you are! You scared me," she quipped. Jocelyn lifted him up, kissing his forehead.**_

_**"Ew mama," he whined.**_

_**Jocelyn laughed before cuddling her son close. "I love you my soldier boy," she said quietly, rubbing his back. Jasper hugged her back, his hands entwining in his mother's chin-length blonde hair.**_

_**"I love you mama," he answered.**_

Jasper opened his eyes to see that his daughter had finished her bottle. Setting it aside, he placed her over his shoulder, patting her back gently to burp her. "Your grandpa Richard wasn't always a horrible man, he used to be a good dad," he commented. Standing up, he paced the den as he continued to burp her. "He changed after your grandma Jocelyn died," he added sadly.

__

**Jasper and Rosalie had come home from school when Richard got up from his chair, drunker than ever. "Where have you been?" he demanded.**

**"I had soccer practice remember dad?" Jasper asked.**

**"Quiet boy wasn't talkin to ya," Richard snapped.**

**He pointed his finger at Rosalie. "Where you been?" he demanded.**

**"I had play practice," Rosalie answered.**

**Richard glared at her. "I told you no more of that nonsense!" he snapped, raising his hand to her.**

**"DAD NO!" Jasper shouted.**

**He grabbed onto his father's arm. "Dad don't hurt her!" he exclaimed. Richard growled as he grabbed onto Jasper's shirt throwing him across the room. The nine-year-old hit the shelf, knocking everything over. Richard turned back to his daughter. "You stupid girl! You're a stupid ugly girl! You're a good for nothing, a shame to the Hale name! You better be home when I get back," he snapped before leaving. Jasper ran over to his sister, his hands on her arms.**

**"You know that's not true Rosie. You're as pretty as mama was," he told his sister.**

**Rosalie was crying and he hugged her tight, despite the fact his arm had a cut from his wrist to his elbow.**

Jasper sighed as he paced the floor, Jocelyn had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but now he was just thinking. "Jasper?" Alice called quietly. He looked up to see his fiancé standing there, a small smile showing on her face. "You've been down here for an hour, I just wanted to see if you were okay," she murmured, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm alright," he answered.

She took Jocelyn in her arms, smiling a little. "I was just thinking," he added.

"About?" she queried curiously.

Jasper sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just my mother…and father," he replied. She moved her hand over his arm.

"I know how cruel your father was, Rosalie spoke about how you always defended her," she said quietly.

He closed his eyes, holding her closer to him. "He kept calling Rosalie these horrible names, trying to find every single way to make it look like she looked and acted nothing like our mother, which was far from the truth," he explained quietly. He kissed the side of Alice's head. "I love you Alice," he told her softly.

"I love you, Jasper," she answered quietly.

They put Jocelyn back into her crib before they went into their room.

As they climbed back into bed, Jasper wrapped his arms lovingly around his fiancé. Alice sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I have never met a woman as intriguing as you are Alice Cullen," he said softly. She smiled, kissing his chest gently.

"I have never met a man as brave and as loving as you Jasper Hale," she answered moving her hand over his toned stomach.

He moved his hand up and down her back, letting out a sigh. "Are you happy?" he asked softly. Alice shifted so she was eye to eye with him.

"Jazz…I am the happiest girl on this planet right now. You make me happy," she whispered moving her fingers over his jaw.

He let out a deep breath, kissing her forehead gently. "As you make me happy darlin," he answered. Alice entwined her fingers with his, with a gentle smile on her face

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.


	15. A Better Father

Chapter 15: A Better Father

Jasper was lying back on the couch with Gabriel on his chest. The infant was half asleep with his little hands curled into fists. Smiling, he gently moved his hand up and down the baby's back. He started humming softly, a small lullaby he remembered so well from his childhood. The baby let out a small noise before curling more into his chest. Jocelyn was asleep in the bassinet by the couch.

Alice had gone back to the agency to get everything ready for the spring fashion show. It didn't bother Jasper that much, it gave him a chance to have alone time with his children. He was half asleep when he heard a knock on the door. "Sorry little boy," he cooed to his son, placing the baby into the second bassinet.

Walking down the long hall, he opened the door revealing the last person he never imagined seeing again. "Hello Jasper," the person greeted.

"Father…" Jasper answered.

Richard Hale leaned against the doorframe, looking older and more different than Jasper remembered the last time he saw his father. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"Wasn't hard when I overheard that tramp of a sister of yours talking about you," Richard replied walking into the house.

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh. "Father what you want here?" he demanded.

"Came to see my boy," Richard replied.

Jocelyn let out a small cry from her bassinet. "Ah, heard you became a dad," he commented walking into the living room. Jasper hurried over standing in front of the twins' bassinets.

"Leave my children alone father," Jasper answered.

Richard rolled his eyes as he easily walked by his son, looking at the twins in the bassinets. "Hmm, the boy has the Hale genes," he commented. He glanced at Jocelyn. "Cute girl, kind of small," he added. Jasper let out a frustrated sigh.

"Father you came all the way to Italy just to see my children?" he asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Richard answered.

The older man stood up straighter, looking around. "So where is that tramp you call your fiancé?" he question. Jasper closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper calm.

"Her name is _Alice_ and she's finishing things at work," he replied.

"Yeah, nice to know that my son is letting the woman handle the expenses, you were always a poor excuse of a man," Richard commented.

Jasper closed his eyes, clenching his fists at his sides. He was doing everything he could to keep himself from beating this man to the next lifetime. "Father if you're going to stand in my house you're going to give my family the respect they deserve," he informed. Jocelyn then started crying and wriggling around. Walking over, Jasper went to take his daughter into his arms when Richard beat him to it.

"Well, good set of lungs on you. Maybe you could be good for something," he commented to the baby.

The younger man rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a deep breath when the door opened. "Jasper, I'm home," Alice called. She walked in with a huge smile on her face. "The fashion show's going to be a great success and…" her voice trailed off when she saw Richard there with Jocelyn. Jasper sighed as he held Alice's hand, pulling her to his side.

"Alice…um…this is Richard Hale, my father. Father…this is Alice Cullen my fiancé," he informed.

Jocelyn was still whimpering a little, wriggling around in the man's arms. "Uh…hello," Alice greeted as she walked over taking her daughter into her arms.

"Well Jasper, you do have some taste," he commented eyeing Alice.

Alice picked Gabriel up with her free arm before Jasper pulled all three of them behind him. "I'm going to take them upstairs and get them ready for their naps," she informed. Nodding his head slowly, Alice kissed him briefly before putting on a fake smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hale," she added before disappearing upstairs with the twins. Richard chuckled lightly as she left the room.

"Kinda short ain't she son?" he asked.

"Don't call me that, you lost your right to call me your son seventeen years ago," Jasper said angrily.

Every single memory of his day to day torture with this man came back at full force. "Have you even talked to Rosalie?!" he exclaimed.

"I have nothing to say to that tramp of a girl that your mother gave birth to," Richard answered.

"Yes you do! She's also not a tramp! She grew up to be the kind of woman that any person would be proud to be related to! I know I am proud to being her brother as you should be proud to being her father!" Jasper exclaimed.

Richard threw his head back laughing. "Proud huh? Yes, I'm proud, proud to know that I have a daughter who runs off and marries the first loser she sees. I'm also proud to know that my son has become a puss," he laughed.

"I am a better man and a better father than you will ever be!" Jasper snapped.

Before Jasper had time to react, Richard had him pinned to the wall with his hand around his throat. "Watch yourself boy," he said in a dangerous tone.

"What will you do? Kill me? Snap my neck in two? Maybe you want to torture me first by breaking my arms and legs first like you did when I was eight," Jasper told him.

"I was a good father to you kids! I spoiled you rotten!" Richard snapped.

"If you call spoiling jumping in front of my sister to protecting her from you punching and kicking her then yea you spoiled us! You spoiled us with nightmares! I left Texas because of you! The only thing I regret is that I didn't take Rosie with me!" Jasper said angrily.

Richard suddenly threw Jasper on the floor, moving to kick him. Jasper grabbed a hold of his leg, knocking him down on the hardwood floor. "Get out…of my house! You will leave and you will never come back!" Jasper snapped. He grabbed a hold of his father by his throat. "You are not worth a second of my time!" he added before letting him go and got up from the floor. Richard got up from the floor, anger showing in his eyes. Jasper turned and went to walk up the stars.

"You get back here boy!" Richard snapped.

Jasper continued walking up the stairs, the resounding sound of his boots thumping against the hardwood stairs. "YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON!" he shouted. Swallowing hard, he continued to go up, trying to block him out. "WANT TO KNOW WHY I CAME HERE?! TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE! A BOY WHO RUNS AWAY AND BECOMES A KIL---" Richard started.

Jasper had suddenly turned around shoving Richard hard against the wall. He had the knife he had taken from Alice's desk sitting in his hand. "I have NEVER killed a person in my life! NEVER! You are the most evil thing I have ever known in my life! You pathetic excuse for a man! I am a better man! I will never do to my children what you did to us!" he snapped.

"Right, if you suddenly lose that little fashion designer of yours? You are like me more than you ever know Jazzy boy," Richard sneered.

Richard gripped the front of Jasper's shirt, yanking him closer. "You are like me boy; you are more like me than you ever want to admit. If you ever lose that little woman of yours, you'll be disgusted to look at those children because every move they make, every word they say makes you think of her, especially the little girl. You will turn into me boy, you are me," he said with a sneer. Jasper let Richard go and watched as the man left. "Goodbye Alice," he called before leaving.

Alice was standing on the second to last step, having heard everything he had said. "Jasper…" she said quietly. Walking over, she rested her hands against his back. Jasper's arms were deadweights at his sides; the knife had fallen to the floor with a clatter. "That's not true, don't you dare believe a word he said," she insisted. Jasper's breathing was heavy.

"I am a monster Alice, just like him, I am a monster," he answered.

Shaking her head slowly, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I never hurt a child in my life, no instead I attacked people. I fought and injured people, I might not have killed them but they were always beaten badly. I am a monster I am just like him," he insisted.

"Don't say that Jasper because it's not true," she answered her throat tightening.

"It is true Ali. I hurt Rosalie because I ran away and left her behind to live with that bastard. I hurt people I didn't even know by fighting them, cutting them up with my knife skills and beating them so bad that they had to be dragged away. I hurt you…" Jasper started.

He swallowed hard ended up on his knees on the floor. "I hurt you by agreeing with James's plan to taking you," he added. Alice sat in front of him, her hands on his face.

"Jasper, look at me," she whispered.

He reluctantly lifted his head, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "You are a better man by letting me go. You left the gang and you came to me and being the most wonderful father I have ever seen. Our children love and adore you; I wish you could see how their eyes light up when you walk into the room. You are a wonderful, loving man," she explained. Jasper lowered his head, his eyes staring at the floor. "I see who you really are," she insisted lifting his head up again. She stared straight into his eyes. "I see a man who's been through hell and back. I see a man who has fought to live every single day of his life. I also see the loving man and father that I just love and adore," she explained.

"You shouldn't want me Alice," he whispered.

"But I do, I want you, I need you here with me. You are my everything, you and those babies upstairs are my everything," she explained.

She pressed her forehead to his. "Don't believe a single word he said, you are not like him Jasper," she added. Jasper sighed, moving his hands over her arms. "You are the better man and better father than he will ever be," she whispered.

"How do you know I won't turn into him if something happened and I lost you forever?" he asked.

"First of all Jasper, I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Heaven forbid if something did happen; you won't turn into him, because you are the better man. You won't be like him, because your heart is too kind to turn that evil," she explained.

Alice rained gentle kisses on his face. "I love you, my heart is yours Jasper forever and no matter what, you will never be that monster," she whispered. Jasper sighed, pulling her close.

"I love you Alice," he answered.

She kissed him gently, hugging him close. They looked up when one of the twins started crying. Jasper got up off the floor and they went upstairs.

Jocelyn was still crying and wriggling around. Walking over, the young man lifted his infant daughter up into his arms and put the pacifier into her mouth. She immediately calmed down, curling up against Jasper's chest. Sitting down in the rocking chair, he stroked his daughter's cheek softly. "I love you Josie," he whispered to his daughter. He glanced at Alice to see her holding Gabriel. "I love you and your brother so much," he said quietly. He kissed his daughter's forehead and Alice stood next to him, kissing the side of his head.


	16. Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 16: Home is where the Heart is

Jasper and Alice had returned to New York, moving whatever things Jasper had left in his apartment into Alice's house.

During the first night in the house, Jasper was unable to sleep. Instead, he was in the twins' nursery, holding Gabriel. The two-month-old was sleeping with his head resting on his father's chest, his tiny hand gripping his finger. Smiling, the young father continued rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. "Jasper?" Alice said quietly. Looking up, he smiled softly as his fiancé walked over, kissing him gently. He kissed her back before his eyes moved back to the baby in his arms. "It's late," she pointed out.

"I know, I couldn't sleep," he replied.

She moved her fingers through his hair with a smile, kissing the top of his head. "It's a little nerve-wracking to be back in the city," he murmured.

"Well I'm sure we are perfectly safe," Alice answered smiling.

She kissed his cheek before resting her hand on Gabriel's stomach.

After awhile, the young man placed the baby back into his crib before going back into the bedroom with his fiancé.

Two weeks passed and Alice and Jasper's wedding day finally arrived. The young bride stood in front of the mirror, fixing the creases in her dress. Her dress was a beautiful A-line gown that had cap sleeves, and with a beaded bodice the dress tying in the back. There was a small tiara on her head, attached to the tiara was her elbow-length veil.

She smiled as she looked at herself, she had been dreaming about this day as long as she could remember. A smile appeared on her face, letting out a deep breath. "I have never seen a more beautiful bride," a voice said behind her. Looking over, she smiled as Carlisle walked in. "Well besides your mother," he chuckled. Alice smiled as Carlisle walked over, hugging her gently. "You look so beautiful," he murmured.

"Thank you," she answered.

She smiled softly as she pulled away. "You're looking sharp yourself," Alice commented laughing a little. Chuckling, the older man looked down at his daughter.

"Hard to believe you're so grown up now," he murmured.

Alice smiled a little before Carlisle kissed her forehead, holding his daughter into a tight hug. "I love you Alice," he whispered to his daughter.

"I love you dad," she answered hugging him tight.

He let her go and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Thank God for waterproof makeup," she laughed. He chuckled lightly before kissing the top of her head. "Are you ready to give me away?" She asked as Carlisle handed her, her bouquet.

"No I'm not," he admitted.

Carlisle patted her hand gently. "But I have to," he added sadly. Alice smiled as she left the room with her father.

Outside, the weather was perfect for a wedding. Jasper stood at the altar nervously, fixing his tuxedo jacket constantly. Looking over at the guests, he smiled to see Gabriel and Jocelyn asleep in their carriers. "Take care of my little sister," Edward said behind the groom.

"I will, I went through this conversation with Emmett already," Jasper answered.

Chuckling lightly, all three men looked up as the music started. Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, who was the flower girl, walked down the aisle scattering pink and white rose petals as she walked. Little Henry was sitting on Rosalie's hip as she escorted her son, the ring bearer, down the aisle before handing him to Esme so she could take her place at the altar. Bella was the last to walk, Jasper noticed that she was walking almost a little slower than Rosalie, he could hear Edward chuckling behind him.

The guests stood as Carlisle escorted Alice down the aisle. Jasper felt the air leave his lungs when he saw his beautiful bride walk toward him. He had never seen her so beautiful before, it was so surreal. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked once they reached the altar.

"I do, Carlisle Franklin Cullen," he replied.

Carlisle kissed his daughter's cheek before taking his daughter's hand and placed it into Jasper's hand. He placed his hands over theirs and was quiet for a second before speaking. "Take care of each other, love each other until love no longer exists in the world," he advised them. He walked over and sat next to his wife, who wrapped her arms tightly around him. Jasper looked at Alice with a gentle smile on his face.

"Beautiful," he mouthed to her.

Alice smiled back, gripping his hand. "Handsome," she mouthed back. They both turned to the minister as he began the ceremony.

The first part of the ceremony was a blur to the young couple. The garden was quiet, every person listening to what the minister had to say. "I have been informed that Jasper and Alice have written their own vows, some words that they would like to share with one another. Alice, you may proceed," he informed.

Alice let out a deep breath as she handed her bouquet over to Bella before looking at Jasper, gripping his hands in hers. "I have never…ever thought I could meet someone who is as loving and caring as you. Someone who would sacrifice their safety, their life to keep me safe. I first met you in the kind of circumstance that no one would ever thought they could meet their soul mate, but that's how I met you. You protected me from the moment we met, the more I watched you the more I wanted to get to know you. You were fascinating to me and when I slept, I dreamt of only you. My heart was yours from the moment we met. It has always been yours it will always be yours. I love you so much that not a single word could describe it. I am looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together. No matter what, I am here for you, from this moment to eternity I am with you," she explained.

Jasper felt the lump form in his throat as he listened to her touching words. He gripped her hands as if she would disappear right in front of him. "Jasper?" the minister queried, signaling to the young man that he could speak. Glancing at the minister, Jasper looked at the petite, beautiful, loving young woman in front of him.

"For a long time Alice, I thought love was just an emotion that didn't exist, only the fools in the world had this kind of emotion. I was this cold hearted 'soldier' that was just following something that I didn't want to be part of in the first place. Then…you came into my life. I saw you, I was immediately drawn to you. I felt this instant urge to be with you every single moment of every single day. The thought of not being with you, I feel empty, it makes my heart leap into my throat. You healed me, you saved me in more ways than one. You have given me so much Alice, you have given me something that I thought I could never get back, my own life. There is a special place in my soul where you dwell, the part that can't live without you and our children. I love you, I will love you forever. I don't believe in this 'till death do we part' because even in death, I will still be with you," he explained.

Alice felt her lower lip tremble a little, making her swallow hard. There wasn't a dry eye in the garden. "The rings please?" the minister asked. Edward reached into his pocket, pulling out the rings. After blessing the rings, Jasper took one of the rings and held Alice's left hand up.

"With this ring, I promise to thee Mary Alice Cullen, my heart, my soul, my life, and my future," he vowed as he slipped the gold band over her finger.

Alice smiled as she took the other ring and held Jasper's hand up. "With this ring, I promise to thee Jasper Matthew Hale, my heart, my soul, my life, and my future," she vowed in return as she slipped the match gold band over his finger.

"By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister informed.

Jasper smiled as he placed his hand on the back of Alice's neck, kissing her gently. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Matthew Hale," the minister announced.

At the reception, Jasper and Alice were sharing their first dance as husband and wife with huge smiles on their faces. Alice suddenly noticed that Jasper's eyes were glazed over in thought. "What's on your mind?" she questioned curiously. He chuckled lightly.

"Besides the birth of our children, I'm trying to remember a time where I was this happy," he replied.

Alice smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "I haven't been this happy before either," she said quietly. Jasper held her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Jasper grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the floor to kiss her. Alice laughed a little before wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned forward to kiss her. The future looked bright for them and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

Except, on the other side of town, Laurent ran inside a warehouse breathing heavily. "James!" he called. Running into the room where James shared with Victoria.

"I'm busy Laurent," James said lazily as he reached for the shirt that was discarded on the floor.

"Jasper is back," Laurent informed.

This caught the man's attention as he got up from the couch in the room. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Laurent replied.

An evil grin appeared on James's face as he turned towards Victoria. "I think I smell victory in the air Vicky," he commented.

"I love victories," she answered as she stood behind him, playfully biting his shoulder.

James grinned wrapping his arm around her waist. "What should we do?" Laurent asked.

"You do nothing, I will do something when that time is right. When it is, I don't know, but you better be ready," he told Laurent.

"You've got it," Laurent answered.

****

Author's Note: I know the story has been long overdue for an update lol. But I thought this would be a good Christmas present for all my readers. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


	17. End of Bliss

Chapter 17: End of Bliss

Jasper was sitting in the living room with Jocelyn in his lap. The little baby girl was sucking on her pink butterfly pacifier, her green eyes starting to droop. Jasper smiled, stroking her cheek gently while looking over at Gabriel to see him also falling asleep in Alice's arms. "This is nice," he murmured.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed smiling.

Jasper smiled as he held his daughter's tiny hand. "I'm thinking about going back to school," he told his wife. Alice looked up.

"Jazz that's great," she replied smiling.

Smiling, he kissed his daughter's forehead, placing her into her crib. "What would you be studying for?" she asked.

"I'd like to get my teaching degree for history," he replied.

Clearing his throat, he looked back towards his wife. "First…I'd like to get my GED…since I never finished high school," he added. After placing their son into his crib, Alice walked over hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you," she answered.

Jasper hugged her back, closing his eyes with a sigh of relief. "You're going back to school this is great," she said beaming, bouncing a little when she let him go. Chuckling, he pushed his hair from his eyes.

"It'd be nice to actually finish school," he commented.

Beaming, she placed her hands on his face kissing him gently. Jasper kissed her back, his hands resting on her waist. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she answered.

Jasper smiled, placing his hand on the back of her neck. Alice moaned softly into his mouth as their bodies pressed together. He moved his hand over her back with a smile, before pulling away to press his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she replied.

Alice smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband, hugging him tight. Jasper hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

Night fell and the newlyweds were fast asleep in each other's arms. Jocelyn and Gabriel were fast asleep in their cribs, pacifiers in their mouths, and their mobiles had just stopped playing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_.

James was standing outside the house with a grin, it was easy to get by the security gates. Hacking security codes was like kindergarten work for him. Walking around the house, he drew his hood over his head as he started climbing up the drainpipe there before jumped onto the nearest balcony. Taking out his knife, he easily jammed the blade into the lock, breaking it.

Sneaking inside the house, a grin appeared on his face as he easily snuck around the house. "Stupid Jasper, not thinking of putting a security system on his house," he muttered. He saw that he was in one of the guestrooms of the house and started creeping down the hall, careful not to make a single sound.

When he finally found the nursery, he walked in to find the two infants fast asleep without a care in the world. "Well Jazzy, looks like you have one to spare," he sneered as he went to reach into Jocelyn's crib.

"Don't you touch them," Alice hissed standing in the doorway of the nursery.

James looked over at her with a grin. "Hello Miss Cullen, or should I say Mrs. Hale, he commented gesturing to the ring on her finger.

"You leave my children's room now," she ordered.

Chuckling, the malicious man walked towards Alice. "Don't worry, I won't lay a hand on them," he commented. Alice let out a shriek when James suddenly grabbed her arm and pressed the blade against her throat. "Jazzy, I know you're here," he said tauntingly. Alice gripped his arm, closing her eyes tight when she felt the knife close to her throat. "Come out Jasper, you really think you can play my own plan against me?" he asked. Alice let out a small cry of pain when he twisted her arm a little tighter.

Jasper walked out of the corner he was hiding in, his knife still drawn. "Drop the knife Jasper," James ordered.

"Jazz do--" Alice started when he twisted her arm harder making her scream a little louder.

"Drop it or I'll bust her wrist then slit her throat," James ordered.

Jasper held up his hand dropping the blade to the floor. "Good, now we can compromise easier this way," James commented.

"What is it that you want?" Jasper ordered quietly.

"I would say I want the money, but I think I have something better," James replied.

Jasper was staring at Alice to see the fear in her eyes, his own heart was thumping hard against his chest. "You get to choose Jazz, which one do you want to keep, you have three choices. Your pretty little wifey, twin one, or twin two," he informed.

"You're not…" Jasper started as he reached down to grab his knife again when he felt a sharp pain hit him on his back, making him fall to the floor.

"Pick him up," James ordered.

Laurent and Frank grabbed a hold of Jasper's arms, yanking him to the floor. "Did you think I'd come alone?" James sneered.

"I'm not going to decide which one of my family you get to take away James," Jasper answered.

James shrugged as he looked at Alice with a grin. "I don't know boys she's nice to look at isn't she?" he asked with a sneer.

"Don't you touch her," Jasper hissed trying to get their grips to let go.

"Or should we just grab one of them?" James asked his friends, ignoring Jasper, as he gestured to the twins in the cribs.

"Just take the girl," Frank insisted.

"Good choice," James answered.

Jasper's eyes widened in horror when James went to lead Alice towards the window. "NO! James! Don't!" he called out.

"Then what is your choice?" James ordered just as one of the twins started to cry.

Jasper's eyes darted between his wife and children. "Take me James please! Beat me, kill me, do whatever you want but please don't touch them! They have nothing to do with this," he insisted.

"Well my former friend they have everything to do with this," James sneered.

"Please James please! Not Alice or the twins, please! I betrayed you not them! I let her go!" Jasper answered.

James looked down at Alice before looking back at Jasper. "You make a valid point," he commented. An evil sneer appeared on James's face. "Alright Jasper, you win," he added before shoving Alice to the floor. Alice's eyes widened in horror as the gang led Jasper towards the window.

"NO!" she shouted getting up from the floor.

"See you later Mrs. Hale," James answered.

Before Jasper could say anything, he was practically shoved out the window with the rest of the gang behind him. "NO!" Alice screamed standing at the balcony watching in horror as they took off with her husband. "JASPER!" she called out in agony, feeling like her heart had just been ripped out.


	18. Avenging

Chapter 18: Avenging

Alice was pacing back and forth with a sleeping Gabriel in her arms. "Alice, would you have any idea where they could've taken Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be talking to the police now would I dad?" Alice asked gesturing to the officers standing in the living room.

Her wrist was black and blue from when James twisted it behind her back. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with a wailing Jocelyn in her arms. "I can't get her to stop," Rosalie told her sister-in-law.

"Here I'll trade you babies," Alice answered quietly giving Rosalie Gabriel.

The young woman continued to rub her daughter's back while the police were writing down the statement she had given them. "Mrs. Hale, would you be able to pick these men out of a lineup of pictures?" he asked.

"Yes, these are the same men who kidnapped me too," Alice replied.

Jocelyn just started to cry louder and louder, nothing Alice did would make her stop crying. "Is she sick?" Esme asked concerned, standing up.

"No, I'm not the one who usually got her to stop crying," Alice replied tearfully.

Hugging her daughter close, the young mother tried to hum the same song Jasper would hum to her, but it wasn't working. Bella stood up when she saw her sister-in-law also best friend start to break down as she tried to calm her infant daughter. "I think that's all she's going to say as of now," Edward informed.

"Come on Alice," Bella said quietly leading her friend upstairs.

Emmett moved his fingers through his hair. "Officer, what are the chances of finding Jasper alive?" Carlisle asked.

"With gangs it's difficult to say, all I can say is we have as many officers as we can out there trying to find him," the first officer replied.

In one of the deserted warehouses in New York, Jasper was thrown to the ground while the rest of the gang laughed at him. "Get up Jasper, get up and fight," Laurent taunted. Jasper couldn't get up, every part of his body just throbbed. James walked over and kicked him hard in the side, sneering in triumph when Jasper cried out in pain.

"Yep he's still alive," he commented.

"What else should we do?" David asked anxiously.

"We don't want to kill him on the first day, it should be torturous," James answered.

James took out his knife and crouched next Jasper. "This is for double crossing the Cougars," he sneered before he took the blade and dragged it diagonally across Jasper's chest. Jasper let out a shout of pain and tried to push James off when the Cougar leader punched him in the face. "Want a turn Frank?" James asked tossing the knife to him.

"Gladly," Frank answered.

Walking over, the room was quiet for a few seconds but then Jasper started shouting in pain, louder than before. His cries became so loud that they could almost rattle the windows. "That's payback from earlier," Frank commented as he ripped the knife from the young man's leg.

"Leave him, as I said, we shouldn't kill him on the first day," James commented.

Frank cleaned the knife before handing it back to James. The Cougar leader took the knife, sticking it into his pocket.

Back at Alice and Jasper's house, Emmett peeked inside the master bedroom to find Esme trying to comfort a distraught Alice.

Walking downstairs, the oldest Cullen sibling walked into the living room to find Edward swinging his keys back and forth. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Emmett asked.

"Yep," Edward replied tossing his older brother the keys to the jeep.

Emmett caught the keys before they left the house to find Jasper.

Alice sniffled as she lied on her side. Esme stroked her daughter's hair, trying to calm her down. "He'll be alright sweetheart," she whispered.

"They almost killed him once, they have no reason to not kill him now," Alice replied.

Choking back a sob, the young woman started falling apart all over again. "It's not fair," she sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart I know it isn't," Esme answered hugging her tight.

Rosalie rested her hand on Alice's arm while glancing at Bella when she hurried into the room. "Emmett and Edward are gone," she informed, her eyes wide.

"What?" Rosalie asked getting up.

They hurried down the stairs to find both men gone. "They went after him…" Alice said quietly, swallowing hard. Her brothers had gone after the most dangerous people she had ever crossed paths with. "No, not them too," she hissed. She grabbed her keys to her Porsche off the wall and ran out the door.

"ALICE!" Esme shouted for her daughter.

Running over to her car, Alice got in and started it up. Speeding out of the driveway, she chased down her two brothers.

Emmett and Edward were heading towards the bad side of the city when a yellow Porsche swerved in front of them. "What the hell?!" Emmett exclaimed slamming on his brakes. They got out of the car as Alice got out of her car.

"I'm going with you," she told them.

"No you're not," Emmett answered.

"Yes I am, he took Jasper and I'm going with you," she insisted.

"Alice it's dangerous," Edward answered.

Alice stared at her two brothers. "And what are you two going to do when you find them hm? I just want James," she told him.

"Ali that's crazy," Emmett answered.

She glared at them. "I'm going and you can't stop me," she told them. Before they could object again, Alice jumped into her car. They got into Emmett's jeep before they both sped off to find Jasper.

Jasper was lying on the floor of his 'room', feeling nothing but pain pulse through his body. Wincing as he tried to move, he slowly rolled to his side, looking at his bleeding leg. Slowly moving to the nearest wall, he sat up and pressed his hand against the offending injury, hissing in pain. Looking at the gold ring on his left hand, he let out a deep breath, tilting his head back. '_I'm going to die here, I'll never see Alice or my children again_,' he thought.

His Alice, his petite, beautiful, kind, loving Alice, the two beautiful children they created together, were sitting in his mind. He longed to see all three of them again, his only reason of existence. His eyes started to feel extremely heavy and either exhaustion or the loss of blood made him lose consciousness.


	19. The Coyotes

Chapter 19: The Coyotes

Alice sped down the roads she recognized from when Jasper helped her escape. Speeding down the back roads, she knew it couldn't have been too far. She stopped her car, getting out and ran into the forest. "Alice!" Edward called as he and Emmett got out of the car.

Running down the old trails, she easily got over the fallen logs trying to find the spot where Jasper made it look like she had escaped. She felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes. It had been a year since she last saw this forest, she just couldn't remember. "Jasper!" she called looking around frantically.

"ALICE!" Emmett shouted as they tried to catch up to her.

Swallowed hard, Alice sat down on the ground with a small sob. "Alice…" Emmett started when he found his sister sitting on the ground in tears. Hurrying over, he helped her up from the ground.

"I don't remember where he let me go," she sobbed.

Emmett hugged her tight, rubbing her back. "I don't know where they could've taken him," she sobbed.

"We'll find him," Edward reassured her.

Alice let Emmett go, letting out a deep breath. Rubbing her hands together, she started walking again. The cool New York air gave her goosebumps, but she ignored the cold as she looked around. Biting her lower lip she looked to the side when she saw something in a bush. Walking over she reached under the shrub, grabbing the rope Jasper had tied her with. "It was here…" she whispered.

Getting up from the ground she took off down another trail. "ALICE! WAIT!" Emmett shouted.

The young woman stopped running, she found it. She went to run inside when Emmett grabbed her arm. "Alice how do we know they're even in there?" Edward asked.

"We don't, but it's a start, maybe there's a clue of where they might've taken him," she replied.

Walking into the back, she looked around what probably used to be the kitchen. The entire place was dusty with a mildew smell in the air. As they walked through the house, Alice felt sick to her stomach. They weren't there.

Walking upstairs, she opened the door to what used to be where they held her captive and stood there with tears in her eyes. The old bed was still in the corner like it was a year ago, so was the chair Jasper sat in carving designs into the arms. Moving over towards the bed, she lied down on it to revel in the memories that happened in that room. Sniffling she buried her head into the mattress with a small sob. "Alice…" Edward said quietly squatting beside the bed.

"They're going to kill him Edward, I just know it, when they're done torturing him they're going to kill him," she sobbed.

"Not if we have something to say about it," Emmett replied.

"They have to have an enemy that we could possibly befriend," Edward commented.

Alice sat up suddenly. "I know where to go, Jasper mentioned another gang that they're always fighting with, come on," she told them getting up.

"Alice…" Edward started.

"LET'S GO!" Alice shouted running down the stairs.

They drove back to the city but the two brothers glanced at each other when Alice suddenly stopped her car. "What are we doing?" Emmett asked.

"Just because we're going to try to befriend these people doesn't mean they won't try to take a Porsche and a Jeep Wrangler," Alice pointed out.

Alice grabbed her jacket out of the back taking out Jasper's knife. Sticking the blade into her pocket, they went through the alleyways. There were the signs of the Coyote gang all over the walls as they walked through the narrow spaces. "Alice we can't trust these people," Edward whispered.

"Why do you think I brought protection?" Alice answered.

Suddenly, two men walked out of two warehouses. "You are on Coyote territory," one sneered.

"We're not meaning harm in any way whatsoever," Alice insisted.

To prove her point, she pulled the knife from her back pocket, throwing it on the ground along with her cell phone. Edward and Emmett reached into their pockets tossing their cells to the ground next to their sister's. "What do you want here?" the second gang member asked.

"Who is your leader here? I have to talk to him," Alice answered.

"What business do you have with him?" the first gang member demanded.

"We need help…the Cougars took my husband," Alice replied.

"We don't stick our noses into the Cougars' business," the second member muttered.

Alice felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. "Please, you have to help me, please, his life depends on your help," she insisted.

"Who is your husband?" the first member asked.

She bit her lower lip. "Jasper…but you know him as 'Major'," she replied. The two men stared at her with glaring eyes.

"Major? As in Tracker's right hand man?" the first one demanded.

"Why would we help another Cougar?" the second one snapped.

"He's my husband! He's not one of them anymore he betrayed his own gang to save me!" she exclaimed tears in her eyes.

"Okay Mutts or whatever you call yourselves. We need your help here, they're going to kill him if you don't help us," Emmett told them.

Alice reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a picture. "It's not just for me it's not, it's for them please," she begged showing them a picture of Gabriel and Jocelyn. The two men stared at the photograph.

"His children will be better without him," the first member informed.

Before Edward or Emmett say anything, Alice grabbed a hold of the man and shoved him against the wall with fire burning in her eyes. "You will let me see the lead of your gang and you will take me to him NOW!" she snapped.

"Paul just shut up and let's take her to Sam," the second guy insisted.

"Shut up Quil," the first guy snapped.

He pushed Alice backwards before fixing his jacket. "This way," he hissed before leading them inside.

Moving inside, Paul led them upstairs and into another room. "Sam they insisted on talking to you," Paul muttered before leaving.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded standing up.

"I'm Alice, these are my brothers, Emmett and Edward," she answered.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

Alice bit her lower lip. "I need help, the Cougars took my husband," she answered with tears in her eyes.

"We don't meddle in…" Sam started.

"We already know that you don't meddle in their business, but this man is a husband and a father!" Emmett exclaimed.

"He used to be one of them…but he betrayed his gang to save me, that's why they're going to kill him," Alice explained.

"Which one is he?" Sam asked.

"His name used to be 'Major'," Alice replied.

His eyes went dark at the name. "Sir, please," she said quietly. She showed him the picture of the twins. "I see the ring on your finger you're married too, you would do anything to protect your family wouldn't you?" she asked. Sam looked at the ring on his hand clenching his fist a little. "You'd protect them right?" she repeated.

"Yes," he replied.

"That's what he did. They were going to take one of our children or…me, he surrendered himself to them to save us," she told him.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. "Please help us," she added quietly. Sam looked at the picture before looking at the three of them.

Jasper cried out in pain as James stepped on his already injured leg. Grabbing a hold of Jasper's arm, shoving him across the room. The young man was dazed when his head hit the corner of a wall. "What's wrong Jazzy? Hurt a little?" James sneered squatting in front of him. He took out his knife and held it in front of Jasper's face. "You know what I'm going to do once we finally kill ya?" he asked. Jasper just stared at the blade in James's hand. "We're going to go after that pretty wifey of yours," he commented with a grin.

"Don't…you…touch her…" Jasper groaned out trying to grab at the knife.

James was faster and kicked Jasper in the side. Crying out, he held his side. "Don't be such a puss Jazz, man up, did you really think we'd leave her alone? Nah, Frank likes her too much," he commented.

"You said…" Jasper started.

"Here's the hilarious part Jasper, I promised you nothing. I never said we wouldn't go after them once we finish you off," James answered.

He squatted in front of Jasper again. "So your little heroic stunt will be for nothing," he added. James punched Jasper in the face before kicking him once more. "See you later Jazzy, have a good night," he sneered before leaving.


	20. Save a Life

Chapter 20: Save a Life

Alice sat on a fire escape with Sam. "He's in there? You sure?" she asked.

"We have been hearing shouting from that room for the last few days," Sam replied.

Swallowing hard, Alice looked towards the warehouse. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We get your husband back," Sam replied.

Nodding her head slowly, they climbed down the fire escape and snuck inside.

Jasper was now unable to move. His leg was throbbing, his shirt was soaked in his blood. James kicked his thigh, making him move onto his back. "He's half alive," Laurent commented.

"Should we finish him?" Frank asked anxiously.

"No, that's what he wants," James answered.

He grabbed Jasper by his throat, lifting him up from the floor. Jasper gasped, gripping his arm with his only good arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure Frank will take care of your wife," he sneered slamming Jasper's back into the wall. Groaning, feeling whatever air was left in his lungs, Jasper's eyes started to droop close. Hissing, James threw him across the ground, watching as he fell limp again. Walking over, James kicked him onto his back, stepping on his injured chest. "Beg for death Jasper, beg for it," he hissed.

Jasper gripped James's foot. "No…" he hissed. Glaring, James pressed his foot against Jasper's throat, watching as Jasper's eyes widened when he was starting to choke him again.

"Don't worry Jasper, Alice is in good hands," Frank sneered.

Jasper glared at Frank. "Go…to…Hell!" he gasped out. James added pressure to his throat, cutting off whatever oxygen supply Jasper had left. The door burst open and David ran in.

"James, the Coyotes have broken in," he informed.

James looked down at the dying man but reluctantly let him go. "Stupid mutts," he muttered as they ran out o the room, leaving an unconscious Jasper on the floor.

Alice bit her lower lip as she glanced at her two brothers. "We have to split up, Alice you go with Edward and Embry. Emmett, Quil, and Paul will come with me," Sam informed. Nodding they all went their own directions. "Go Paul," he told his friend. Paul stood up letting out his mock wolf howl.

"COME OUT CATS!" Paul shouted as he started banging on everything.

Quil grinned as he threw a chair through the window. "HERE KITTY CAT!" he shouted. Cougar gang members came out of their rooms. "Catch us if you can," Quil laughed as they took off down the hall with the gang behind them.

Alice ran down the hall with her brother and Embry when Frank was there with two other guys. "Hello Alice, long time no see beautiful," he sneered. Edward glared at the man and tackled him to the ground.

"GO ALICE!" Edward shouted.

Alice ran down the hall. "JASPER!" she shouted frantically. Looking through every bedroom, Alice ran down the hall and let out a scream when someone grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laurent demanded.

Alice kicked him in the shin to distract him before she thrust the heel of her hand to his nose. When the man stumbled backwards in pain, the young woman continued with her search. "JASPER!" she screamed louder as she ran down the hall.

She found the last room in the hall and ran inside to find what looked like a lifeless body of her husband. "Jasper!" she gasped running over to him. Kneeling by his side, she touched his face. "Jasper, Jasper wake up…" Alice started. She let out a scream when someone grabbed her.

"Well hello Mrs. Hale," James sneered.

Alice tried to hit him when he grabbed her wrist. Kneeing him in the stomach she was able to get him to let go. "You're too late, Alice," James snickered walking over to Jasper. He kicked his arm but it stayed limp. At that moment, her entire world crumbled. "Poor little Alice, no Jazzy to protect you," he sneered walking close to her. Backing up, she swallowed hard when her back was against the wall. "I think I'll have a little fun before I kill you," he commented, moving his hand up side to her chest.

"You killed him…" she whispered.

"Had to," he answered.

Tears pressed hard against her eyes as she looked at Jasper's limp body before looking back at the sadistic man in front of her. "NO!" she screamed pulling out her husband's knife, trying to take a swipe at his throat. James grinned evilly as he pulled out his own knife. The man was faster and stronger than her. Every time Alice would try to hit him, he was able to easily block or dodge her.

"He died bravely," he taunted.

"You murderer!" she exclaimed.

"I am what I am," he answered grinning.

Alice let out a scream as she took the knife and went at him. She let out a small scream when a sharp pain rushed over her arm. Looking down, she saw the blood now seeping through her shirt. "Try to get me little pixie," he sneered. Alice gripped the handle of the knife in her hand.

"MURDERER!" she screamed as she threw the knife at him.

James dodge the knife laughing. He walked over to Alice and grabbed her around her throat, shoving her against the wall. Alice gasped and gripped his arm. "You pathetic excuse for a girl," he snapped. Alice let out a small sob and looked at Jasper again before she took her free hand and punched him in the jaw. James dropped her and Alice grabbed for the knife again when a sharp pain went through her side, making her scream at the top of her lungs.

Grabbing a hold of her foot, James pulled her closer and tried to stab at her again when she was able to grab the knife and stabbed James in the shoulder. He fell to the ground holding his arm when Alice shoved him down straddling him with the knife raised. "You going to kill me?" he sneered. She glared at him.

"No," she answered as she got up kicking him before she stabbed him in both thighs to make sure he couldn't escape.

Emmett walked over and grabbed James while Alice ran over to Jasper. "Jasper…please don't let it be true," she sobbed, her hands on his face. She let out a sob. "Jasper…" she whispered. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder sobbing. "I love you please don't leave me," she sobbed.

The entire room was silent, except for Alice's sobbing. She gasped when someone grabbed her hand. "Not…in…this…lifetime," Jasper got out. Pulling back she placed her hands on his face. "Easy darlin easy," he groaned wincing from the pain all over his body.

"Sorry I'm sorry," she answered.

Jasper held onto her hand with a weak smile. "Call 911!" Emmett called out while he kept James pinned. Edward hurried over to check over Jasper's injuries while Alice held onto her husband's hand with tears in her eyes.

When help finally arrived, Jasper was being loaded into the ambulance that was waiting for him. "We have room for one more," the paramedic informed.

"I'm going," Alice informed getting into the ambulance.

The doors closed and Alice held onto her husband's hand again with a sigh. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you," he answered.


	21. Peace at Last

Chapter 21: Peace at Last

Two months after the incident, everything had calmed and it was settling back to normal and it has made the family become closer than ever before.

Alice woke up to someone stroking her face. Looking up, she smiled to find her husband smiling down at her. "Hey darlin," he whispered.

"Hey," she answered smiling.

Sitting up slowly, she brushed the hair from his face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

Sitting up he pulled her in his arms. Kissing the side of her head, he held her close to him. "Was just thinking," he added.

"About?" she asked.

She moved her hand over her husband's stomach. "Maybe we should leave New York? Start over somewhere?" he asked. Alice looked up into his eyes.

"And go where?" she asked.

He sighed, moving his hand up and down her back as he continued to think on it. "How about a small town where Josie and Gabe can grow up without having to worry about someone taking them from our backyard?" he suggested. Smiling, she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, it would be nice to raise them in a more family oriented environment. What about Forks? That's where I used to live for awhile," she commented.

Thinking, he moved his fingers up and down her back. "Forks…" he murmured.

"It's a small town, granted it's rainy most of the time but we enjoyed growing up there though," Alice replied.

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head. "We should take a weekend and see if we can find a home there," he murmured.

"I agree," she answered holding his hand.

They snuggled back down in their bed wrapped up in each other's arms as sleep took over them again.

The weekend arrived and they flew out to Forks to look at houses with Carlisle and Esme, knowing that Esme's opinion would be needed for which house would be perfect for them.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice at the diner looking over the newspaper. "We have all day darlin no need to rush," he assured her.

"I know," she answered grinning.

Letting out a sigh, Jasper reached over holding her hand. He moved his thumb over her wedding ring with a small smile on his face. Alice smiled as she moved a little closer resting her head on his shoulder. They looked up when Carlisle and Esme walked in. "We have a meeting with a realtor in about an hour," Esme informed sitting down.

"Any thoughts of which houses you want to look at?" Carlisle asked.

"Well…a few," Alice replied showing him the newspaper with the three houses they had circled.

Esme looked over the houses with a smile. "Perfect," she told them. Jasper kept his arm around Alice, moving circles on her arm with his thumb.

After they had lunch, the realtor was waiting for them at the first house of their choice. "This house has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a basement," the woman informed leading them around.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked holding onto her hand.

Alice looked into the backyard. "The yard's a little small," she replied. Jasper looked at the backyard.

"Yeah it is a little," he agreed.

"So the next house then?" the realtor asked.

"Yeah I think so," Jasper answered.

The next few houses they looked at just gave them the same impression, it just didn't feel right to them.

Except the last house they were at, Alice's eyes widened and she started bouncing a little. "Oh my God it's beautiful!" she shrieked as she got out of the car. Jasper laughed as he got out of the car. Her eyes were glittering with excitement as she bounced from one foot to the other. Jasper was still laughing a little as he took her hand and the realtor led them inside.

"This house has five rooms each with their own private bathroom. There's the kitchen connected to the dining room and the living room with a beautiful view of the forest," the realtor explained.

Alice looked out one of the windows to find that the yard was large. "Oh! It's perfect!" she exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly. Looking toward her husband she grabbed his hand. "Jazz it's just in the price range and everything!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess we're taking this one," Jasper commented chuckling lightly at his wife's excitement.

Alice looked towards her mother. "We can redecorate the rooms a few to look like guest rooms and one for the twins," she commented grinning.

"I'd love to help with that," Esme answered smiling.

The young woman shrieked before she took off upstairs to look at the rooms again with Esme walking up the stairs behind her. Chuckling Carlisle shook his head. "It's nice to see that kind of spark back in my daughter," he commented. Jasper smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see it back too," he answered.

Carlisle glanced at his son-in-law. "We never had a real talk, with how crazy things were over the last year," the older man commented. Jasper cleared his throat.

"No and I'm sure knowing that your daughter married a former gang member isn't real the most ideal husband you had for her," Jasper answered.

The two men moved outside. "No it's not, also keep in mind Alice is also my youngest child and only daughter," he pointed out. Jasper stuck his hands in his pockets. "Also, I trust my daughter's judgment. She told me about you, the gang member who saved my daughter from being killed," he added.

"I was never a killer, as long as I was with the Cougars, I never once killed another human being," Jasper answered.

"You're a good man, Jasper, you almost gave your life for my daughter's safety on many occasions," Carlisle commented.

The older man scratched his chin a little. "Something I would do for my own wife and have done so," he added. Jasper gave him a quizzical look.

"Alice's mother was in a horrible relationship when she met me. She showed up at my dorm room just covered in bruises, it disgusted me so much that I took Esme and hid her away. When the man came after her, I was there waiting. I won the fight nonetheless but ended up in the emergency room with a concussion, a broken wrist, and three fractured ribs," Carlisle explained.

The younger man was stunned at Carlisle's words. "The point is, Jasper, I don't have to tell you to take care of my daughter, you're already doing it," he added.

"I'll never let anything happen to Alice, Carlisle," Jasper answered.

Chuckling lightly, Alice's father stopped walking and looked at Jasper. "I trust that you won't," he assured him. He patted Jasper's shoulder with a small smile. "Welcome to the family," he added. Smiling slightly Jasper nodded his head slowly.

"Thank you," he answered.

"We better go inside before Alice runs out and drags us inside," Carlisle chuckled.

They went inside and Alice walked down the stairs with a smile. "What were you and dad talking about?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist. Esme had walked over to Carlisle with a smile on her face. Jasper glanced at his father-in-law before answering.

"Nothing for you to worry about darlin," he answered kissing her gently.

Alice kissed him back with a smile, her hands moving over his arms. "Let's eat," Carlisle said smiling. Esme swatted her husband's arm with a laugh before they left the house. Jasper pulled away chuckling lightly.

"Now seriously, what were you and dad talking about?" she asked.

"Your father and I have an understanding that's all," he replied smiling.

Alice smiled before holding onto his hand as they left the house, both excited to move their children into their new home and to start their new life.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue: 6 Years Later

Jasper was standing in his classroom writing something on the board. "Alright, can anyone tell me what started the Civil War?" he asked turning back to his class. He pushed his thin rimmed glasses more up on his nose. "We went through this yesterday too hopefully you all wrote that down because that's on the final," he informed. In a flash all the students were looking through their notes.

"There was always a lot of strain between the north and the south political differences as well as slavery," a child in the back informed.

"Could you explain in detail please Sarah?" he asked.

Before the girl could answer the bell went off. "Remember your final is worth a nice chunk of your grade so I'd study if I were you," he informed. The students all grabbed their books before leaving the classroom. Shaking his head slowly with a small chuckle he took his glasses off as he grabbed the reports that were handed in earlier that day, putting them in his bag before leaving the school.

Alice was sitting in the living room with the now six-year-old twins. "Mama look," Jocelyn said beaming as she pointed at her picture.

"What is that?" Alice asked squatting next to her daughter.

Jocelyn picked the picture up. "You, daddy, Gabe, me, and Cynthia!" she replied beaming.

"Oh how pretty baby," Alice said smiling.

Kissing her daughter's blonde hair she looked over to see Gabriel playing with his trucks. They looked up when they heard a door close. "Sounds like daddy's home," she announced.

"DADDY!" They shouted running towards the door.

"Hey Cynthia is still napping," she called to her twins before looking at the bassinet in the corner.

Walking over she lifted Cynthia up from the bassinet. "Well you're awake anyways aren't you?" she asked. The six-month-old let out a gurgle and reached for her mother's hair. Jasper opened the door only to have the twins attach themselves to his legs.

"Well hi," he said smiling.

"Hi daddy," Gabriel greeted.

"Okay let me in," Jasper laughed.

He walked in the best he could with the twins still on his legs. "Hey darlin," he greeted his wife kissing her briefly.

"Ew!" the twins exclaimed finally letting their father go.

Chuckling, Jasper kissed Alice again before kissing Cynthia's forehead. Cynthia gurgled and pulled the glasses off Jasper's face. Jasper smiled before taking his youngest child into his arms. "Oh I finally got my designs all set," Alice told her husband showing him her portfolio.

Jasper walked over to the counter and looked over her designs. "Darlin these are wonderful, I think these are better than last year's," he commented.

"Really?" Alice asked beaming.

"Yep," he replied kissing her gently.

Alice kissed him back with a smile. "Daddy these have my name on them!" Jocelyn exclaimed running into the kitchen with his mother's dog tags. Jasper handed Cynthia back to his wife before squatting in front of his daughter.

"Yeah those used to belong to your Grandma Josie," he commented.

"That Grandma Josie?" Jocelyn asked pointing to the picture that was hanging in the hall.

"Yep that would be her," he replied lifting her up.

"She was pretty daddy," she commented.

Jasper kissed the side of her head. "Yes she was," he answered. Alice was watching with a smile.

"Since Gabe has the dog tags that I had made for him, you can keep grandma's," he told her.

"Thanks daddy," she said beaming.

Jasper set her down on the floor and Jocelyn ran out of the room giggling.

Later on after they put the children to bed, Alice and Jasper were curled up together on the couch enjoying the silence of the house. "I like these moments," he murmured.

"I do too," she answered.

Jasper kissed her softly, moving his hand over her arm. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

She rested her head on his chest with a smile. Pulling her closer, Jasper sighed as sleep slowly claimed them both.

****

Preview to Next Chapter

**__**

"You should be afraid of me," he commented, purposely opening his mouth over her jugular.

"But I'm not," she answered quietly.

"Why not?" He asked, her scent was driving him crazy.

Jasper moved his thumb up and ran it along her throat. "So easily I could just kill you, crack you like a twig," he whispered, trying to scare her. She had her arms resting at her sides, not making a single move to push him off or struggle against him. He leaned forward, opening his mouth right on her neck.

****

Title: All You Wanted

Rating: T might turn M

Genre: Romance and Angst

Pairings: Canon

This story is due on: January 7th, 2010


End file.
